The Rose and the Fan
by KagekiYamitenshi
Summary: Two Uchiha from Konoha travel to Beacon to train as Hunters. Note: The time set for this is long after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and right at the start of RWBY. Rated M for future romance and possibilities, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Beacon. The prestigious academy where people are trained to be Hunters and Huntresses. My brother Tenzo and I have have been accepted into this academy and today is the day we arrive. We have arrived from the Land of Fire, more specifically Konohagakure, at the request of our father. Father thought it best that we learn the techniques of the Hunters from Vale so we may teach new generations of our clan in their ways. Our clan, the Uchiha Clan, has been doing extremely well recuperating after the near extinction at the hands of Itachi Uchiha, and thanks to Sasuke Uchiha we have been restored to our former glory after a mere six generations.

"Six? Kageki its been more like ten." Tenzo said, looking over my shoulder at my journal.

"Six sounds better than ten. Our clan suffered a huge loss that day and it took forever to get back to its former glory. Six just seems quicker and better than ten."

Tenzo blinked a few times. "Are you stupid?"

I glared at him, "You know I graduated top of my class at the academy right? Don't question my intelligence and I won't question your competence."

Tenzo rolled his eyes, "Chill little brother. Why are you even writing in that anyway?"

I thought for a moment. "Because I can. Someone has to write down our clan's history."

"Kageki, we already know it's history."

"Then why are there still rumors as to why we almost went extinct?"

"Because people are idiots."

I sighed and put my journal away. We've been on the airship for a while now and Beacon has finally come into view. We could see the academy and all it's supposed glory as well as get an aerial view of the city, and I'm not gonna lie, it was _almost _as good as the view of Konoha from atop the Hokage Monument. Our view was interrupted when a blonde guy staggered past us, clearly suffering from some kind of motion sickness. I saw him stagger around the ship, passing a few people, and two in particular caught my eye. Two girls stood about ten meters from us, one with long golden hair, the other with short, black and red hair. I debated with myself on whether or not I should go talk to them when a news story popped up talking about a robbery last night. Some weird looking guy who was smiling in his mugshot appeared, then they switched to a story about a protest about some people.

"Tenzo, are you watching the news too?" I asked him.

"Yep, apparently they have people here called faunus who, from what I gather, are like a mix of human and some kind of animal."

I looked back at the screen when they mentioned how the protest turned violent due to a group known as The White Fang. Tenzo scoffed.

"These White Fang people wouldn't stand a chance against the Akatsuki."

"Tenzo, you are aware that most of the former members of the Akatsuki are not only _dead_, but also that each one could almost destroy an entire village, _alone_. Hell, Nagato DID destroy Konoha alone. It took us years to completely fix it. And Itachi Uchiha was one of the strongest living Uchiha at the time, the same Uchiha who almost brought our clan to extinction. There was also Obito, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu-"

"I get it Kageki, don't compare our shinobi with these people."

"You sure? I can bring up the Fourth Shinobi World War if you need more proof."

Tenzo glared at me and was about to retort when the news screen disappeared and was replaced by a hologram of another blonde woman. She introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, and told us about Beacon a little bit, and also informed us that our luggage would be transferred to a locker upon our arrival. When we finally disembarked i opted to keep my katana blade with me. Tenzo disappeared on me so I wandered the grounds for a bit. I heard an explosion in the distance but thought nothing of it. I found my way to the opening ceremonies and saw Tenzo joking around with random women. _Is it going to be like that here too?_ I thought to myself. All the time in the village Tenzo and I would have girls fawning over us purely because we're Uchiha. I always hated it and tried my best to ignore them all but that only made things worse. I was looking forward to finally having some peace since no one here knew of the Uchiha, but it seems that it's going to be the same. Well, at least for Tenzo it is. Tenzo did always love the attention, although it made him slightly arrogant. The headmaster appeared and made his announcements, and afterward it was announced that we would all be sleeping in this hall tonight. I couldn't hold back my sigh of annoyance. I looked over at Tenzo and I saw him grinning like an idiot. He leaned over to one of the girls he had around him, whispered something to her, and she giggled and took her friends away. After that he turned, saw me, and walked over.

"You saw that?" He asked me.

"How could I not? You always seem to have your own little fan-club."

"Hey, you did too. Not my fault you're such a loner."

I rolled my eyes. "So how many of those girls did you promise to sleep with?"

He put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch, that hurts man. Actually, I asked them if they could leave me alone for the night so I can spend some time with my little brother."

I narrowed my eyes. "And the truth is?"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, have some faith Kageki."

Tenzo pulled a small book out of his pocket and tossed it to me. When I caught it I turned it over and looked at the cover. It was one of my brother's Icha Icha novels, the ones that used to be written by the Toad Sage Jiraiya. After his death a mysterious writer continued the series until it's completion. Tenzo somehow got his hands on the whole set and he's been reading it constantly. I'm amazed he still has them considering he isn't old enough to buy them himself.

"Why are you giving me this book? You know I'm not old enough for this."

Tenzo grinned. "Oh don't worry about it. It's actually got a great plot, and I know how much you hate books that have a terrible plot."

I glared at him and he held his hands up.

"Relax, I'm not tricking you. Just try it, ok?" He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To answer your earlier question, two."

I stood there watching him walk away, confused as to what he meant. I looked down at the book and decided it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. I looked around for a good spot to start reading and saw a black-haired girl with a bow reading next to a candle a few feet away. I walked over and sat on the other side of the candle.

"Do you mind if I read here too?" I asked her.

She glanced up at me with golden eyes, then went back to reading.

"I'll take that as a no then." I mumbled to myself as I sat down and started reading. After a while the two girls I saw on the airship walked over to the black-haired girl and started talking to her. It wasn't going so well from what I observed, but I did learn their names. The gold one was called Yang, the other was her sister Ruby, and the girl whose candle I was sharing was named Blake. After a bit a white-haired girl showed up and the conversation started to get loud. I heard that her name was Wiess and from what I heard, her and Ruby were responsible for the explosion I heard earlier. They started arguing nonstop and i was about to tell them to quiet down when I saw that Blake had picked up the candle. She was about to blow it out before realizing that I was also using it to read.

"Is it okay for me to put it out?" she asked me.

"Go ahead."

She blew out the candle and darkness enveloped the hall.

**Author Notes:**

**Just a quick revision of this chapter because i needed to change a few things to better fit the story. Anyways, thanks for reading my first fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation

I woke the next morning to Tenzo trying to smother me with a pillow. I shoved the pillow and Tenzo off of me and swiftly got to my feet. Almost immediately I had to duck under Tenzo's foot as he tried to kick me. I aimed a punch at his head but he blocked and swung with his own fist. I moved my head to the side to avoid the punch and grabbed his arm. I turned and threw him into the wall behind me with an audible gasp. I stood straight and watched as Tenzo slowly got back to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing so damn early?" I asked him.

"Just making sure your skills were sharp." He replied. "Don't forget we have initiation today; you need to be ready as quickly as possible."

"That still isn't an excuse for trying to beat me up first thing in the morning."

"It's a great excuse and you know it." Tenzo said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and looked around. Most of the other students were already gone, presumably getting breakfast, although a few were either still sleeping or looking at Tenzo and me. _I can't blame them; who else starts the day fighting?_ I thought to myself. I made my way to the bathrooms, took a quick shower, dressed myself, and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and tried to tie up my hair. Most of my hair just goes down to my shoulders but I let the back grow out much longer and I keep it tied in a ponytail. I looked back in the mirror and I see a typical Uchiha staring back at me. Black hair and fair skin, the usual traits of the Uchiha clan are easily noticeable. However for some reason I was not born with the normal black eyes of the Uchiha, instead possessing a pair of icy blue eyes. Tenzo always teased me about them, saying how you'd never be able to tell I was an Uchiha if it weren't for the necklace I received from my mother. It was a simple necklace that was a chain ending with a fan where the top was red and the bottom was white; the symbol of the Uchiha. I always found the symbol funny in a way. The fan is reminiscent of an _uchiwa_ which is a fan used to fan flames which fits well since all members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity for Fire-Style jutsu.

I finished up, grabbed my katana, and headed over to the lockers where the rest of my gear was stored. I found my locker quickly and started grabbing the gear I thought I would most likely need; a pouch for shuriken on my left leg, a pouch for kunai on my right, a tantō blade strapped vertically on my back, and my katana strapped to my waist. I kept my necklace on underneath my shirt so I wouldn't lose it, and was about to close my locker when Tenzo walked up.

"Yo, got everything you need for today?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes. I don't think it's going to be that bad so I only packed light."

He looked inside my locker. "Not wearing your special armor?" He was referring to the ANBU armor tucked neatly in the corner. It used to belong to Itachi Uchiha and was kept in storage for years in a secret Compartment until I found it years ago. I brought it just in case.

"No, it's not necessary."

"Hey, you should at least wear the crow mask. It looks cool."

I shut the locker door and almost caught Tenzo's fingers in it.

"Jeez, you could have just said no."

Before I could reply the loudspeaker came on and an announcement was made.

"All first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation. I repeat, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation."

"I guess it's time." I said.

"Yep. Let's show these people the skills of the shinobi of the leaf."

"If it's you it's more of a disappointment." I sniped.

Tenzo covered his heart in mock pain, "Ouch, that one really hurt. Why do you have to be so cruel?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking out when I spotted a familiar flash of red. I saw Ruby down the row of lockers with her sister Yang and some blonde guy. The guy was on the ground and Ruby was helping him get on his feet and then they started walking towards the exit. I was about to start towards them when Tenzo threw his arm around me and started dragging me back to my locker.

"So Kageki, care to tell me what this is all about?" he gestured to the large amount of weapons in the locker; it was practically bursting with different types of swords, knives, and other ninja tools. How he managed to open it I didn't question.

"What is there to tell?" I asked, confused. "I brought what I thought was necessary for my time here. Although, seeing all these foreign weapons leads me to believe I may need to upgrade my equipment."

Tenzo's eyebrow twitched. "You are aware that we did not bring that much money with us, are you?" He didn't wait for me to respond before going on. "Did you also know that the people here do not use the same money as us? They use Lien. All we have is Ryo. How do you expect to purchase new supplies if you lose them or repair your weapons if they break?"

"I'll think of something."

Tenzo held his head in his hand and sighed.

"You're an idiot."

"At least I'm an idiot who won't get killed due to lack of equipment."

With that we made our way to the cliff where the other students were standing on stone slabs. Tenzo and I took our places on the far left, and then the headmaster began speaking. As usual I zoned out for some of it but started listening when he mentions partners.

"You will all be given teammates. Today." Ozpin said. "So it is your best interest to be with people you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Tenzo and I grinned at each other at that, silently chuckling at the irony and we almost missed the part about a forest temple.

"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path."

When I heard Ozpin say that I was overjoyed, but I didn't show it of course. I was great at destruction; it was part of my job back in my ANBU missions. I was always the guy they called when they needed a distraction.

Ozpin finished briefing us and to my left I heard the sound of gears turning and I looked to see the guy next to me get launched. I barely had time to prepare before my slab launched me into the air towards the forest. I felt the freeness of falling through the air and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling. Then I saw the incoming trees and I spun mid-air and landed easily in a tree branch. Thankfully for Tenzo and I we're used to traveling by trees so something like this is nothing to us. I jumped down to the ground and started to ponder my next move. I could either head straight for the temple and grab an artifact like we were supposed to, or I could try to locate Tenzo. I decided on the former and left the whole partner thing up to fate. Just as I was about to start moving again I heard a growl behind me. I turned and saw what looked like a large bear wearing a bone mask approaching me. _Ahh, these must be those "creatures of Grimm" Tenzo and I heard about_. I unsheathed my katana and stared down the large bear.

"And the fun begins." I said with a devilish look on my face.

**Author notes (Updated):**

**Again, just making a few adjustments to the story. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation part 1

I sheathed my katana after dispatching the bear and walked around until I ended up in a large clearing. Looking around it reminded me of the time Father had Tenzo and I practice the Great Fireball Technique. After a few weeks of the training Father had Tenzo and I stand across from each other and try to overpower the other's fireball. Tenzo was the one who won all the time. I continued to stand in the clearing, pondering the thought of using the jutsu for nostalgia's sake, when I heard someone running through the trees towards me. I turned, expecting another bear, and was surprised to see Ruby sprint out and crash into me, which resulted in both of us sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry!" Ruby said as she got back up, concern on her face.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I said as I got to my feet.

Our eyes briefly met. I sighed.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then." I said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She said, angry.

"Nothing." I looked up. "Judging by the sun I guess we should head… that way." I said while pointing to my right.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked me.

"Everyone knows the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. It's not noon yet so the sun would still be rising, and from there it's easy to figure out which way is north."

Ruby looked up towards the sun but immediately looked away from the bright sunlight. After rubbing the light out of her eyes she said, "Well, I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Kageki Uchiha." I responded.

I was going to say more, but at that moment Tenzo came sprinting out of the other side of the clearing with another of the bear-like creatures chasing him.

"Hey Kageki, lend a hand!" He shouted at me.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That would be my older brother."

I unsheathed my katana, swung the blade into a reverse grip, and threw it like a javelin towards the bear. It pierced the bear's chest and Tenzo then proceeded to grab it and in one fluid motion yanked it out of the bear's chest and swung it clean through its neck, decapitating it. He watched the corpse for a moment, then walked over to us and tossed my katana back to me. I caught it and sheathed it once more.

"Ruby, this is my brother Tenzo. Tenzo this is my partner Ruby." I introduced the two.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tenzo said.

"Nice to meet you too." Ruby replied. "You wouldn't have happened to see my sister Yang, have you?"

"Describe her."

"She's a bit taller than me, with gold hair, yellow clothing, has a pair of golden gauntlets, and-"

She was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Yang popping up and giving Ruby a bear hug.

"Ruby! I'm glad I found you!" She exclaimed. She continued hugging her until she noticed Tenzo and I standing next to them. "Who are you two?"

"I am Kageki Uchiha, and this here is my brother Tenzo Uchiha." I said, although seeing the flirty look Yang was giving Tenzo I assumed that I wasn't heard. It doesn't surprise me; Tenzo has always charmed women back in Konoha. Tenzo has all the usual traits of the Uchiha; straight black hair that's spiked in the back, solid black irises, and the same fair skin as me. He also has a charming sort of vibe that to most others makes him charming. To me though, he'll always be my idiotic older brother and as such he noticed Yang's look as well. Before Tenzo could say anything stupid I shot him a look that said don't even try, we have other things to do, and thankfully he understood.

"Well, it's nice to meet you and all, but I don't remember how long we have to complete this mission so I would like to get it done as quickly as possible." I said. "If neither you nor Tenzo has a partner then you two are now partners so let's go."

"Wait," Yang said, "does that mean you and Ruby are partners?"

"Yes." Ruby and I said in unison.

"So that means that we are in fact partners and I look forward to working with you." Tenzo said to Yang with a wink.

Yang smirked back and before any more flirting could occur I clapped my hands loudly.

"So… anyone have any idea where we need to go?" I said.

"Didn't you say you knew where north was because of the sun?" Ruby said.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. Let's head over that way," I pointed towards the far end of the clearing, "and again, let's not dawdle. I don't know the time limit and I'd like to get this done as soon as possible."

Tenzo shook his head. "Jeez, you never could just take things easy could you? You don't always have to get things done quickly, we can take our time. We could chat on the way there ya know? Get to know one another." He gave Yang another wink to which she smirked again.

"Fine then, waste time." I replied. "I'm going on ahead. You all would probably just slow me down anyway."

As I turned to leave Ruby appeared in front of me accompanied by floating rose petals.

"I'm not slow." She said smiling.

"Yeah, Ruby is actually really fast since her semblance is speed. She's probably faster than both of you." Yang said.

"Sem-what now?" Tenzo asked.

"Don't you guys know what a semblance is?" Yang asked.

"Is it like a kekkei genkai?"

"What's a kekkei genkai?"

I rolled my eyes. "You two can discuss this later. Tenzo, if the people here are all this fast you may want to activate your sharingan." I activated my own after I finished speaking. "Now for a quick test, Ruby could you move somewhere quickly?"

I watched Ruby run towards the end of the clearing which was about 50 yards away. Thanks to the sharingan I could easily watch and see her moving every step; however I also knew that the time it took was only a second.

"Tenzo, were you watching as well?"

"Yes. We should have no problem tracking anything."

"Wait, you two could see me move?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, and to answer your next question, it's because of our sharingan. The rest of your questions I will answer later. We've wasted enough time. Let's go, and try and keep up."

"Did he really just say that after seeing Ruby move?" Yang asked Tenzo.

"Watch." Tenzo told her.

Although Ruby could move swiftly, by focusing my chakra into my feet I can easily outmatch her speed with my own depending on how much chakra I focus. I focused a large amount of chakra into my feet, not too much that it would tire me out, and sped off into the forest. I could hear Ruby running behind me and took a quick look behind me to see her catching up quickly. After a few seconds we were racing through the forest side-by-side, or as close as we could get without running into trees. I looked over at Ruby and she grinned back at me before hitting a tree and stopping in her tracks. Immediately I stopped by using some of my chakra in my feet to anchor me to the ground and used the rest to counteract the force I would have taken from suddenly stopping from high-speed travel. I walked over to the tree Ruby hit to see her laying on the ground dazed from the impact. I was surprised that she didn't suffer any injuries other than being dazed considering she hit the tree while moving at high speeds. As I continued to ponder this discovery Ruby shook off the dizziness and stood up.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine I'm fine." She said, embarrassed. "Jeez, that's the first time I ever hit a tree while running."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't look away from where you're running."

"You looked away too! And I didn't see you hit a tree."

"Heightened perception is part of my sharingan. In less time than it takes for a heart to beat I can easily take in my entire environment around me in my field of vision."

She puffed her cheeks out. "No fair, I can't do that."

"Hmph. Of course you can't. You don't have a sharingan."

"Why do you have one?"

"I'll explain later, are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm good."

"Alright," I turned to leave, "then let's go-" I was cut off as Ruby pushed me into a nearby tree.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Now we've both hit trees!" Ruby said with a smile.

I glared at her and was about to retort when Tenzo and Yang appeared.

"Are you two alright?" Tenzo asked.

"Yeah, despite being shoved into a tree by this dolt." I replied pointing at Ruby.

"Only because you were making fun of me for running into one!" Ruby said.

"And you complain about me being friendly with women." Tenzo muttered while shaking his head.

"I heard that." I said while narrowing my eyes. I looked around and saw what looked like an abandoned temple just a few yards ahead. I motioned for everyone to come see and soon we were walking towards it.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

Neither I nor Tenzo responded. I walked up to one of the many pillars that were set up around the temple and noticed chess pieces on each of the pedestals.

"Are the relics supposed to be chess pieces?" I asked.

"Professor Ozpin didn't really specify." Tenzo responded.

"Some of them are missing." Yang stated.

"Then these are what we are looking for." Tenzo said while grabbing a golden knight, "he said one per pair right?"

"Yes." I said.

"Alright. Hey Yang you ok with a knight?" he said, tossing it to Yang who caught it.

"Sure."

"Cool. Hey Kageki, you should get the other gold knight so we match!"

I rolled my eyes and looked around at the other chess pieces. I looked back at Ruby and saw her eyeing the other gold knight on the other side of the temple.

"Fine. Ruby, go get the other gold knight."

"On it!" Ruby said as she ran over to the pedestal.

As we were about to leave I saw another of the bear creatures lumber through the trees in front of us. I was about to unsheathe my katana when the bear fell to the ground and a girl fell on top of it. Another person, a guy, was next to her trying to catch his breath.

"Aww, its broken." the girl said.

"Nora, never do that again." The guy said. When he looked up Nora had disappeared and was over by the pedestals where she grabbed a rook.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Ruby said.

"Is that what you call bears here?" Tenzo asked.

"It's not a bear. Jeez, don't you guys know what the creatures of Grimm are?" Yang replied.

"I'm vaguely aware, but since we don't have these where we come from we barely have any details." I responded.

"Where did you guys come from? Middle of nowhere?"

"We'll explain later."

As I said that two people came running out of the trees on the far side of the temple clearing chased by what appeared to be a giant scorpion. One was the guy from the locker room and plane, and the other was a girl clad in what looked like gladiator armor complete with a shield and spear.

"Did they run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing them?" Ruby asked.

"Is that the guy who threw up on the plane?" Tenzo asked.

**Author Notes:**

**Another quick update to this chapter. I realized i made a mistake when I wrote about Pyrrha holding both a sword and a spear. It should be fixed now.**


	4. Chapter 4 Initiation part 2

**So I'm just going to warn you guys here, I'm going to start messing around with different POV's so I thought I should give you a heads up since I have never done this before.**

* * *

**[Kageki POV]**

"Hey, motion sickness is a lot more common than most people believe!" The blonde said in his defense after Tenzo restrained the Deathstalker with an earth-style jutsu.

"Really?" Tenzo responded smugly. "I didn't see anyone else on the plane ready to puke their guts out."

"Tenzo you were seriously freaking out when we first got on the ship, I don't think you have the right to say anything." I said.

"Why did he freak out?" Ruby asked me.

"First time either of us has ever seen anything like it. I was significantly surprised myself but Tenzo was freaking out that there was no way we could fly and he thought we were going to crash any moment."

"It's a legitimate concern! Something like that flying in the air is not right!" Tenzo shouted back to me.

"You are aware that even if it did crash we'd live, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How could you two survive a crash?" Yang asked. "Those things explode most of the time when they crash."

"Eh, we've already had a few close calls with explosions in the past, heck; I once leveled an entire mountain with one jutsu." I said.

"Kageki, that "one jutsu" happens to be one of the most powerful lightning style jutsu that was ever invented by our ancestor Sasuke." Tenzo replied.

"Still, being able to use it and survive the resulting explosion without taking damage proves my point. We'd be fine."

The others just stood there in stunned silence before the guy who came with Nora spoke up.

"What the heck are you guys?" he asked.

Tenzo and I exchanged glances and said in unison, "We're shinobi of Konohagakure."

"Well, I think we should all introduce ourselves while we're here. I'm Kageki Uchiha and that's my brother Tenzo."

"I'm Lie Ren." said the guy who came with Nora. He's wearing a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. His hair appears to be tied in a long ponytail in the back similar to mine, and he has a magenta streak of hair in the front.

"I'm Nora!" said the cheerful girl to Ren's left.

Yang and Ruby introduced themselves next, and I learned the blonde guy is named Jaune Arc, and the gladiator is Pyrrha. I heard a rustling behind us and turned to see another two familiar faces. Blake and Weiss dropped down from a tree after claiming to have heard the sound of battle and rushed over. I looked over at the Deathstalker who was still trapped in Tenzo's jutsu.

"I wouldn't call it a battle, but we did restrain one of those giant scorpions." I said.

"You mean a Deathstalker?" Blake asked eyeing the creature.

"Yeah, that thing."

"How did you guys restrain it?"

"Earth style jutsu." Tenzo chimed in. "One of my favorites actually. What it does is it creates a swamp underneath my target and not only gets them stuck but it's difficult to get out of depending on how strong I make it."

"And how much Dust did you use?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you said dust." I replied.

"I did. You know what Dust is, right?"

I looked at Tenzo and saw him shake his head and shrug.

"I don't suppose you're talking about the dust that settles in on stuff you haven't used in a while?"

Weiss glared at me. "No."

"Then we have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then how are you able to restrain-"

"Uhh, guys?" Jaune interrupted, "the Deathstalker is breaking free and there's a large bird coming."

"Well then Weiss, I suggest we postpone this discussion until further notice. Am I to assume you and Blake are partners?"

"Yes we are."

"Then grab a chess piece and let's go."

"Wait," Tenzo called, "we're just going to leave?"

"Our mission is to grab an artifact and return to the cliff." Ruby responded. "We don't have to fight these things."

"And I would not like to waste any more time." I chimed in. "Everyone make sure you have a piece for each pair and let's head out."

Once everyone grabbed an artifact they all started running towards the cliff. I just continued to stand at the temple until Tenzo looked back towards me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. You guys go on ahead, I need to test something." I told him.

"Suit yourself. Just don't take too long."

I watched the last of our little group disappear over a small hill and turned back towards the still trapped Deathstalker. I walked over and unsheathed my katana.

"Alright, let's just see how tough that bone armor really is." I said smiling.

**[Tenzo POV]**

I left Kageki to whatever insane thing he had planned and caught up to the group with ease. We made it to what appeared to me like ancient ruins, complete with a chasm under a bridge and a large cage-like building. The cliff was on the other side of the chasm, unfortunately there was the large bird-like creature in the way. We took cover behind a few stone pillars as it launched a volley of feathers at us.

"Where's Kageki?" Yang yelled at me.

"He said he wanted to test something and that he'll catch up to us!" I yelled back.

Just then I heard something coming from behind us and I turned to see a Deathstalker emerge from the same area we did.

"Is that the same one you restrained?" Yang asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's a different one."

"Well that's just great."

"I know, now we get more stuff to kill." I said smiling.

"Do you know what sarcasm is?"

"I grew up with Kageki; of course I know what sarcasm is."

"Everyone, now would be a great time to start running!" I shouted.

Everyone started to run out towards the bridge. Nora brought out some metal object which started launching projectiles towards the large bird which exploded upon contact into clouds of pink. _What the hell is that and where can I get one?_ I thought to myself. Unfortunately the Deathstalker was catching up quickly and it swung a claw at Nora who used the metal object to block and was sent backwards towards the bridge. When everyone was about halfway across the bridge the bird circled around and flew at the bridge to break it. I only barely managed to dodge at the last second and made it to the other side but Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were stuck on the other side fighting the Deathstalker. I was about to jump to their aid when Nora, now holding a large hammer, smashed the ground sending both me and Jaune to the other side. Unfortunately for me I ended up being sent towards the Deathstalker which promptly smacked me and sent me flying into a nearby tree, dazed. By the time I recovered I noticed Kageki on the adjacent tree watching the fights. He glanced over to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got knocked into a tree, no big deal."

"I'm a bit disappointed. You were dazed so easily by something you should have easily killed."

"Shut it. Where the hell have you been anyway?"

"Testing some things on the trapped Deathstalker."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

Kageki lowered his head and held up the hilt to his katana, sans blade.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Turns out the bone armor is actually pretty hard to pierce with weapons alone."

"So I see. Did you manage to kill it?"

"Oh yes, of course."

"How?"

I smiled. "Burned it to a crisp."

"Fire works on them?" I looked at the Deathstalker fighting the group in front of us which was now comprised of Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

"Oh no. Not at all."

"But you said-"

"Electrocution. Also burns things to a crisp."

"You electrocuted it."

"Yep." Kageki said smirking.

"Well, at least someone if having fun."

"Oh don't you go moping because Father taught me Chidori instead of you. You don't have the proper chakra type anyway."

"It's not my fault I have an affinity for Earth-style jutsu!"

Kageki sighed. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Agreed."

We both sat in silence and watched as the Deathstalker had its stinger sliced off by Pyrrha throwing her shield and then being slammed into its skull by Nora's hammer.

"At least we know chakra works." I said.

"Well, lightning chakra. Not sure about others." Kageki replied.

I coughed but didn't respond. We watched as Ruby and the other girls trapped the large bird by freezing its tail, creating a large slingshot, loading Ruby in said slingshot, launching her, and her running up the wall with the bird caught on her scythe before reaching the top and decapitating it.

"That looked cool." Kageki said.

"It did, but how did they do that? I didn't see any chakra in any of these people."

"Maybe it has something to do with that Dust thing Weiss mentioned. Or magic."

"Please. Magic? I can't believe you'd seriously suggest that."

"It would explain the glyphs."

"The what-now?"

Kageki pointed at the cliff.

"The way Ruby ran up the cliff, you didn't see a line of glyphs appearing?"

"No."

Kageki rolled his eyes.

"Even with a sharingan you are dreadfully unobservant. I didn't think it was possible."

"Oh ha ha, very funny jackass."

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"WE still have to get up the cliff."

I sighed. "Of course we do. Let's go."

* * *

Author Notes

**This chapter was certainly interesting to write from Tenzo's point of view. For now though i'm not sure if i should just limit it to those two or if i should try branching out. Anyways i'll try to get the next chapter as soon as i finish writing and typing it, but it may take a bit. I'll try for next week at the earliest. See you guys later~  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Formation

[Kageki POV]

About two hours later Tenzo, Yang, Ruby, and I are waiting in the great hall for the team formations. When I look around I see quite a lot of people waiting and I start to wonder just how many new people come to this academy.

"Hey Tenzo, how did we get accepted here anyway?" I asked. "I don't remember applying."

Tenzo furrowed his brow in thought. "You know, Father didn't say. Actually, now I'm wondering how they even knew about us."

"Does it really matter?" Ruby asked us. "I mean you guys are here now right?"

"It may not matter much, but I am definitely curious and would like an answer." I replied.

"Ask the headmaster later." Tenzo said.

"I intend to."

"Hey guys, get ready I think it's starting" Yang said.

We all watched as the new students were put in teams of four on the stage. Eventually Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were put on a team and there were only a few people left. When Ruby and Yang were called I was surprised when instead of Tenzo and I being called next, it was Blake and Weiss who were paired with them to make team RWBY. Tenzo and I exchanged confused looks and turned towards Professor Ozpin. We waited for most of the new students to clear out before approaching him.

"Excuse me Sir." I said to him.

"Yes? How can I help you?" He said to me.

"Professor I noticed that for some reason you did not call my brother and I when you were announcing teams. Is there a reason for this?"

Ozpin raised his eyebrows, "So you are Kageki then?"

"Yes sir and this is my brother Tenzo."

"Hi." Tenzo quickly said.

"Well, nice to meet you two. As for why you were not assigned a team, I'm afraid there are not enough students to make all the teams even."

"So what, we're extras?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Hang on," Tenzo cut in, "how did you know Kageki's name?"

I furrowed my brow. "You know, that IS a good question." I turned to face Ozpin.

"Well, I am the one who accepted you two here." Ozpin replied.

"And yet, neither of us sent in an application." I said.

"No, but I did talk to your mother. She was the one who asked for you two to come to my school."

Tenzo and I looked at each other before responding. I turned back to Ozpin.

"Whose mother exactly?"

"Do you two not share the same mother?"

"No." Tenzo replied. "Kageki doesn't share the same mother as I do."

"Hmm, well, my condolences to you Tenzo." Ozpin said.

"My mother is still alive for the record. Kageki's mother and our father were not exactly married at the time-"

"To say it plain and simple I'm a bastard." I cut in. "After I was born my mother was cast away from our village for reasons I have yet to be told."

"My, you two have an interesting story don't you?" Ozpin remarked.

"Yes, and you haven't answered our question. Whose mother did you talk to?" I asked again.

"How would I know which of your mothers it was?"

"Can you remember what she looked like? For instance what color were her eyes?"

Ozpin thought for a bit before answering. "Blue if I recall correctly."

"It's your mother then." Tenzo said to me.

"Yep. And I guess we found out where she went after she left." I turned back to Ozpin. "Do you know where she is now?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Alright then. Back to school related topics, what are Tenzo and I supposed to do now?"

"Well, although you are not officially assigned a team you will still attend classes normally and I will make sure you and your brother have a dorm room as well. Eventually after a few weeks we can see about integrating you two into one of the teams formed today."

"Can we skip the weeks and just be on team RWBY?" Tenzo asked.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Is there a particular reason you wish to be on that team?"

I spoke before Tenzo could, "To be fair that was the team I originally thought we would be on. I noticed what you were doing with the chess pieces so I made sure both my partner and Tenzo's partner got the same piece."

"So you saw through it did you?"

"Yes. Although I did question why there was a third knight, until now that is."

"You have excellent intuition."

"Thank you sir. On that note, does this mean we can be a part of team RWBY?"

"Sure, although I will not change the name or the leader of it."

"I'm fine with that."

"Good. Now, I see that your friends, and now teammates, are waiting for you at the door. Follow them to your new dorm. I will send someone over with two extra beds as soon as I can."

"Thank you sir, and there isn't a need to rush the beds, Tenzo and I have a temporary solution for now."

"You mean the futons?" Tenzo said to me. "Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep on the floor with them?"

"Quit your whining, you're a jōnin, you should be used to sleeping uncomfortably."

"That doesn't mean I like it."

"Jeez, I did say it was a temporary solution so stop whining."

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, you two best be off. Classes start tomorrow at nine. Oh, and do stop by my office sometime. I've heard quite a lot about your village and I would be delighted to hear more about it as well as your unusual techniques."

I bowed my head, "Of course sir. I'll stop by soon. Have a good night."

"And you as well." Ozpin said as he turned to leave.

"Alrighty then, let's go greet our new teammates then, shall we?" Tenzo said as he started towards our team. "If we're lucky enough maybe we can share beds." I heard him mutter to himself.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I have a feeling this year is going to be a huge headache for me." I said to myself before losing myself to my thoughts. "I'm on a squad again..." An image briefly flew through my head, of a group of four people, "I swear, this time I will protect my squad. It won't be like last time." I said while clenching my fists.

"Hey Kageki!" I heard Tenzo shout from the doors. "Quit talking to yourself and let's go!"

I took a deep breath and began walking towards my new team.

Author Notes:

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I had some serious difficulty writing this chapter. To be honest I'm not sure how to properly write Ozpin given his personality so that was a struggle. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. As always, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Demonstration

**[Kageki POV]**

_Definitely the weirdest situation I've ever found myself in_. I thought to myself as I looked around and saw nothing but… well, nothing. I was standing on ground, I knew that, but I couldn't see anything around me. Nothing but darkness everywhere.

"Hello?" I called out.

No reply came. _Figures_. I tried activating my sharingan to get a better look but it didn't activate. _Are you serious?_ I asked myself.

"That's not going to work here." I heard a voice say.

I turned around trying to find the source and saw a faint outline of a person standing a few feet away.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Is that the question you should be asking?" It replied back.

I narrowed my eyes. "If you won't answer that then at least tell me where I am."

The outline was silent.

"What, you're not going to answer that either?"

"Where do you think you are?" It said.

I brought my hand up and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself. "Look, if I knew where I was would I be asking you?"

Again, the outline was silent.

"Alright, fine." I started looking more carefully around. The darkness still made it near impossible to see anything far away but looking down I noticed the floor was covered in water. "Let's see, water on the ground," I crouched and looked at the ground and saw what looked like sheets of metal making up the floor, "and metal floors. Some kind of plumbing facility?"

"Is that what you see?" The outline asked.

I stood back up and looked around again. "Well, all I can see is the ground at my feet. It's too dark to see anything else."

"Then perhaps you aren't ready yet."

I narrowed my eyes at the outline. "Ready for what? What is this place? And who are you?"

Before I could get any kind of reply I heard a loud noise filling the space around me. I covered my ears. _What the hell is that? A whistle?_ I thought. Suddenly I was no longer in that dark place but at my dorm room at Beacon, and Ruby was blowing into a whistle.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at her over the sound of the whistle.

"Its morning already, time to wake up!" She replied a bit too cheerfully.

I noticed Ruby was already dressed in her uniform, as was Yang and Blake. Weiss was still in her nightgown having just been rudely awakened in the same manner as I and a quick look to my right showed me Tenzo still fast asleep in his futon. Since there were only four beds in the room Tenzo and I slept on the floor with the futons we brought. And to think he was complaining that it wouldn't be comfortable. I stood up, dressed in black shorts and a red t-shirt, and looked around.

"Is there a bathroom in this dorm room?" I asked.

"Right over there." Ruby said pointing at a door on the other side of the room.

I grabbed my suitcase and went into the bathroom, locked the door, and started rummaging through looking for my clothes. I found my uniform I received from the school. After donning my uniform I grabbed my stuff and walked back into the room in time to see Yang drop her heel into Tenzo's sleeping form in an attempt to wake him. Suffice to say, it didn't work.

"Hey Kageki, how do we wake Tenzo up?" Yang asked.

I cracked my knuckles. "I got this."

I walked up to Tenzo, sat down next to him, grabbed my pillow, and proceeded to smother him. Within seconds Tenzo started to struggle against the pillow and I threw it back to my futon.

"Dammit Kageki, what was that for?" He asked me as he started getting up.

"Payback for yesterday."

"How does that work but not me slamming my heel into him?" Yang asked.

"You what?" Tenzo said.

"You probably didn't use enough force." I said. "If you're not aiming to injure us, it's not going to do anything."

After a few minutes Tenzo was also dressed in his uniform.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" He asked.

"Decorating!" Ruby replied cheerfully.

"What?" Weiss said.

"We still need to unpack." Blake said while holding up her suitcase, which opened and spilled everything on the ground, "and clean up."

We spent the next few minutes organizing the room in our own respective ways. Yang put up a poster of some band, Weiss put up a large painting, Blake set up a bookcase and put some books on it, one of which was named 'ninjas of love' which seems suspiciously like something Tenzo would read. Ruby was messing with her large scythe-like weapon and accidentally sliced the curtain, and Tenzo was helping me set up a weapon locker in the corner of the room. When we all finished the four beds were clustered in the center with some on top of each other.

"Seems a bit cramped." I said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Or we can ditch the beds," Ruby suggested, "and replace them with bunk beds!"

"That sounds childish." Weiss replied.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said.

"I'm all for it." Yang added.

"We should put it to a vote." Weiss said, seeing as she was outnumbered.

"I think we just did." Ruby replied.

"Well, what about Tenzo and Kageki?" Weiss replied.

The four girls turned to look at me and Tenzo. We glanced at each other and shrugged.

"It doesn't really concern us." I said.

"Yeah, we're still waiting for the extra two beds." Tenzo added.

"Is there any room for two more beds?" Blake asked.

I took a quick look around the room. "Well, first you four should set up your bunk beds, and then we'll see."

Another couple of minutes and the girls had set up the four beds with a bed on the left and right side of the room, one suspended over the left bed by ropes, and the other was stacked onto the right bed with the help of books.

"Are you girls positive that these beds will hold?" Tenzo asked.

"Sure they will!" Ruby said.

With the beds in their current position there was some space in between both sets, but not enough. I took another look around.

"I'm not seeing any place for more beds. Sorry Tenzo, looks like we're going to have to keep using the futons." I said.

Tenzo slumped over, sad at this realization, when Ruby brought out a binder.

"Next order of business is… classes." She said, significantly less cheery. "Now we share several classes together one at 9 o'clock-"

"Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss shouted while looking at her watch.

"Uhh-"

"Its 8:55 you dunce!"

At that point everyone started rushing out of the room and into the hall. As we left our room team JNPR, who was right across the hall, started running with us.

"You guys late too?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ren replied.

We somehow made it in time to our first class which was taught by a guy named Professor Port, who started the class by telling a ridiculous story about himself.

"So he's one of those instructors." I whispered to Tenzo who nodded.

After some time Professor Port stopped his story and asked us which of us thought that we embodied the finest traits of a Huntsmen and was brave enough to face a creature of Grimm. Upon hearing that Tenzo and I stood up.

"Dibs." I said.

"Dibs- dammit." Tenzo said seconds after.

"Excuse me?" Port asked.

"Ah, sorry. My brother and I have gone hunting before and usually we have to call out our prey so we don't get in each other's way." I clarified.

"Wait Kageki, didn't your katana break during initiation?" Tenzo asked with a grin.

I smirked back at him, reached under the desk, and pulled out another sword, this one being a chokutō. "Did you really think I'd only have one sword? You saw my locker didn't you?"

"Kageki, I'm afraid that weapon of yours is not enough to fight a creature of Grimm." Port said.

"Try me." I said as I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the professor.

Port sighed and walked over to a sealed iron crate and unlatched it. A boar with similar appearance to the bears burst out of the crate with more of the bone armor covering its' body.

"A pig?" I asked. "You want me to kill a pig?"

"That is not a pig. It is a creature of Grimm called a Boarbatusk and you would do well not to underestimate it." Port stated.

I rolled my eyes as the Boarbatusk charged towards me. I was about to swing my chokutō at it when I remembered my katana shattering against the bone armor. I dodged to the side as it went past.

"Go for its belly! That's its weak point!" I heard Ruby shout.

The boar charged again but this time I leveled my chokutō and lunged towards it, stabbing it in one of its' four eyes. I yanked my chokutō out and jumped back a bit as the boar shook its' head in frustration.

"First time I've stabbed something in the eye and it didn't die within seconds." I mumbled.

"Ha, not so easy now is it?" I heard the professor say.

Starting to get annoyed I put my chokutō into it's' sheath on my waist. I put my hand on the inside of my left elbow and started channeling chakra to my left hand wherein it started to cackle with lightning chakra.

"Oh, did you finally master that?" I heard Tenzo say, but I ignored him and focused on the boar.

The boar charged forward and I rushed to meet it. _Chidori_, I thought to myself as my hand pierced through the boar's armor and into its head, stopping and killing it. I pulled my hand out from the now dead boar and gently shook off the excess chakra. Strangely there was no blood on my arm and when I looked at the boar its' body was evaporating slowly.

"Hmph, well done youngster." Port said. "A nice use of your aura as well."

"My what?" I asked him.

"Your aura."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Professor Port furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment then changed to realization.

"Ahh, so you used Dust then?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That reminds me, no one has yet to explain to me why you people think dust does something other than covers antiques."

At this point Professor Port has a surprised face which changed to a confused one.

"Do you know what Dust and aura are?"

"No sir."

"Professor," Tenzo piped up, "you have to understand, Kageki and I come from a different nation. To us, dust is that stuff that settles on things that you haven't touched in years."

"Then, how did you do what you did?" Port asked me.

"Simple. It's a ninjutsu that was used by our ancestor. I channel my lightning chakra into my hand and charge forward. Because of the lightning chakra's properties I can pierce virtually anything."

Yet again, Port was completely baffled by my explanation.

I sighed, "You have no idea what I just said do you?"

"Indeed." He replied. "Well now I believe that's all the time we have today. Class dismissed."

As everyone started leaving the classroom Ruby and the rest of our team caught up to me and, with the exception of Tenzo, started questioning me about my Chidori.

"Hey, I'll explain more later." I told them all.

"Fine, but Kageki, Professor Port was right when he said your sword isn't going to be enough." Ruby said to me.

"And what do you suggest I do about it?" I asked her.

Ruby grinned. "Let me help you design a weapon for yourself! Tenzo too."

"Excuse me?" Tenzo and I said in unison.

"That's not a bad idea." Yang added. "She did design her own weapon herself."

"That large scythe?" I asked.

"It's also a high-powered sniper rifle." Ruby said with a grin.

"A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"I repeat again, a what?"

Everyone just stared in shock.

"You don't know what a gun is?" Yang asked.

"Noooo." I replied.

"Ok, we have got to educate you two." Ruby said while pulling out a magazine.

And with that we headed to our next class while Ruby talked nonstop about the history of guns, different types of guns, and the new modern versions of guns.

Author notes:

**Hey guys, really sorry about the wait. I've been tied up with getting registered for my college classes so i haven't been thinking of how to advance the story. But I've got a good idea now so hopefully i'll be updating again soon. No promises though i do get a bit forgetful. As always feel free to review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Application

**Author notes:**

**So, I'm just updating this chapter with a few tweaks that better reflect Kageki's personality and so it doesn't contradict future chapters now that I have a better understanding of Kageki's personality (in the sense of I've been tweaking with it and found one that fits his experiences). So here's the updated chapter, and I'm almost done with Chapter 10, so just please wait a little more.**

[Tenzo POV]

We've had a few good weeks so far. During our first week Kageki and I read up on this "Dust" stuff that people use here along with their "auras" and everything assorted with them. Turns out that each person with an "aura" has what's called a "semblance" which is unique to the person, almost like our kekkei genkai except our kekkei genkai is more unique to a group of people than just one person. Also, since a person's aura is a manifestation of their soul it seems as though even Kageki and I have one, though it is locked. Whether or not our chakra has anything to do with that no one knows. Weiss offered to help us unlock our auras but Kageki declined. His reasons were that we would have no idea how it would interact with our chakra. On one hand it could boost our already powerful abilities to levels unthinkable, but it could also not be compatible with chakra causing our bodies to reject both of them and killing us. So we went with the safe option and just left them locked.

We started getting accustomed to living in Vale, learning its history, learning about the weaponry, and practicing with said weaponry, although Kageki was far better at it than I was. Even with a sharingan I can't aim worth crap with a gun. Kageki however has always been amazing with all kinds of weapons and had already gotten the hang of shooting. Ruby still tried convincing us that we needed to make our own customized weapons but honestly I don't think we need them and frankly I don't want one. I can't speak for Kageki though. Today we had our "combat class," as Kageki and I call it, after breakfast and Kageki has been itching to test out his jutsu on actual opponents.

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria reading up on Dust and watching/listening to the conversation going on between our team.

"Why are you so excited for combat?" Weiss asked Kageki.

"Because I can finally see for myself if my abilities are better than those used by you guys." he responded.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because my brother is the competitive type." I cut in.

"Still, you need to be careful," Blake said, "you don't have an aura to protect you so you will get hurt."

"If my opponents can even touch me." Kageki said.

"Someone's arrogant." Yang chimed in.

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

"Even with your training there's no way you're _that_ fast."

"Who said I had to be fast?"

"What are you saying?" I asked Kageki.

Kageki smirked. "Well Tenzo, let's just say you don't know _all_ my tricks."

I rolled my eyes as the bell chimed through the hall. Everyone stood up and stretched a bit.

"Time for class." I said.

"Yay…" Kageki said unenthusiastically.

Kageki and I slowed our speed and dropped a bit behind the others.

"What's with you, I thought you were eager to fight?" I asked him.

"If they even let me. Remember the scoreboards and the aura meter they use to determine when to stop the fight?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"We don't have an aura. The meter won't fill up so they might not let us fight."

"We'll cross that bridge when it gets there."

Kageki gave a dissatisfied grunt and followed our teammates into the arena-like classroom and sat down. Glynda walked out into the arena and started the class the same way as always, telling us the purpose of the class and stating the rules for fights. She selected a guy named Cardin Winchester as the first fighter and asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to be his opponent. Immediately Kageki raised his hand, but Glynda ignored it looking for others. Unfortunately no one else raised their hand. Kageki stood up getting ready to jump down when Glynda shot him a glare.

"Absolutely not." She said to him.

Kageki glared back in defiance. "And why not?"

"Yeah, why not let me beat up the foreign kid?" Cardin asked, clearly trying to belittle Kageki.

Glynda shot a glare at Cardin before responding to Kageki. "Kageki as you are aware your aura is still locked and you have refused to have it unlocked. Without it you will suffer injuries in any fight and we have no way of knowing when to stop the fight should you lose."

"Hmph, that wouldn't be necessary." Kageki glanced over at Cardin, "I bet you that pathetic guy wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on me." Kageki said smugly.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked, clearly annoyed by Kageki.

"Impossible." Glynda said.

"Actually, that feat would be all too easy for both Kageki and me." I chimed in.

Glynda looked up at me. "And why do you think that?"

I pointed at my eyes. "Our sharingan. It allows us to use very powerful Dojutsu, or visual jutsu, that serve a variety of different functions. Most notably genjutsu, which are illusions. Because of this, when fighting an Uchiha with a sharingan your first and often fatal mistake would be looking him or her in the eye. As soon as the battle starts Kageki could cast a simple genjutsu on Cardin rendering him immobile and win immediately."

Kageki narrowed his eyes at me. "Tenzo, did you forget how genjutsu works? For genjutsu to work on people they have to have chakra for me to manipulate. These people don't have chakra, genjutsu won't work on them."

"Well then the only other way for you to win without a scratch is-" I stopped before I finished.

Glynda looked at me, "Well? What is this other method?"

I looked away for a moment and didn't answer leaving Kageki to answer instead.

"The method that Tenzo is thinking of is one that I'd rather not use unless I have to since it does pose some serious drawbacks." he said.

"Well then, since you haven't told me a suitable way for you to fight properly I'm afraid I can't let you participate." Glynda said.

Kageki glared at her. "Fine, then how about this. If that oaf manages to land a hit on me, I lose. Is that good enough?"

Glynda thought for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Fine."

The scoreboard turned on showing Cardin on the left and Kageki on the right, but only Cardin had a green bar representing his aura below his picture. They stood at opposite ends of the arena and waited for the signal to start.

"What is the method you guys were talking about?" Ruby whispered to me.

"Well, it's not something I should be saying. Ask Kageki later." I responded.

"Aw, c'mon at least give us a hint." Yang asked.

"All I'm going to say is it concerns Kageki's sharingan. Now shut up, I actually want to see how Kageki does." I turned my attention back to the arena just as Glynda told them to start.

Immediately Cardin rushed towards Kageki with his mace attempting to smash it into him but Kageki deflected it with his sword and kicked Cardin in the gut, which he followed with a few quick jabs to the face and then jumped backwards and started weaving hand signs. Cardin attempted to rush him again but Kageki jumped high in the air and let loose several small fireballs which bombarded the place where he was. Cardin's aura meter fell down a little but not much. _Hmm, so the phoenix flower jutsu doesn't do much then?_ I thought to myself. When Kageki landed I saw a look of annoyance on his face as though he had the same thought. I decided to activate my sharingan and was not surprised to see that Kageki had already activated his. I saw him begin to weave the signs for the fireball jutsu but was interrupted when Cardin used his mace to send a wave of energy in his direction. Kageki jumped up to avoid it, but Cardin was waiting for that. He threw his mace after charging it with some Dust and Kageki barely had time to bring up his sword to deflect it, only it wasn't working. The mace wasn't being deflected by Kageki's sword and actually knocked it away. Kageki tried to spin in midair in an attempt to dodge it and strangely enough I saw a spike of chakra in his eyes. The mace flew past Kageki without hitting him but to me I thought I saw it pass _through_ his shoulder. _No way, Kageki shouldn't be able to use _that _technique._ I thought. Even if it hadn't passed through him it would have only just barely hit his shoulder so everyone else didn't notice. When Kageki landed he glared at Cardin and started gathering his chakra into his left hand.

"Best to finish you off in one go then." Kageki muttered.

The chidori sparked to life in his hand and Kageki charged straight at Cardin at an extremely fast speed. Cardin had almost no time to respond before Kageki directed his chidori at Cardin's shoulder and hit the armor but didn't pierce it. Cardin's aura meter dropped all the way down to a quarter but was still yellow. Before Carding could push him away Kageki caused his chakra to spread around Cardin and lightly electrocuted him, bringing his aura meter into the red and ending the match.

"The match is over." Glynda announced. "Kageki is the winner."

Kageki smirked at Glynda. "See? Told you he wouldn't hit me once."

Glynda rolled her eyes and called out two other people for the next match. Kageki easily jumped back up to the stands where I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Hey Tenzo, what gives?" he asked me.

I didn't answer until after the doors closed behind us and then I turned back and looked at Kageki.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"Can you be more specific?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't play dumb. How did you make it so Cardin's mace passed through your shoulder?"

Kageki narrowed his eyes, "There's only one answer to that Tenzo, and you know it."

"But it's not possible. You shouldn't be able to use Kamui. When could you have awakened it?"

"What's today?"

I thought for a moment. "Tuesday." I answered.

"Then it was about… a week ago."

"How?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, as I'm sure you know I haven't exactly been showing up to every class."

"Yeah, the teachers gave us a break so we could be in the library to read up about the abilities of Dust and aura, but you said you were good after the first week."

"Well, after that then I started skipping class to go train in the forest."

"What forest?"

"The one where we had our initiation. I spent time testing every jutsu I could on the Grimm to see how effective they'd be in the kingdom. Last week I was fighting these two bear things, the Ursa, and when I wasn't paying attention I ended up being stuck between them and a large pack of Beowolves. At first I thought I'd have to use you-know-what, but when one of the Beowolves charged at me, my mangekyou activated and it just passed through me."

I just stood there completely baffled at his explanation and I just couldn't believe he now had, in my opinion, the second most powerful mangekyou sharingan technique.

"Well that's just great, not only can you be intangible now, but also it's one of the only two techniques that don't corrode your eyesight. At least tell me you didn't somehow awaken Kotoamatsukami as well." I asked.

"Nope. That jutsu is still unique to the legendary Shisui Uchiha."

"Alright, that's good. Anyway we'd better send a letter back to the village telling father your new jutsu-"

"Absolutely not." Kageki said, interrupting me. "I ask that you please keep this a secret from everyone."

"Why?"

"Well, you know about the last Uchiha who possessed Kamui, right?"

"How could I not? Obito Uchiha was one of the two Uchiha that started the Fourth Shinobi World War, and also was the Ten tails' jinchūriki. He also had a large role when helping Naruto and Sasuke to stop Kaguya. Sure, he was kind of evil to start but he partially redeemed himself."

"But you haven't heard what the members of our clan say. They believe that anyone who awakens Kamui will end up like Obito."

"So, they think you'll put the world in danger, only to end up saving it later?" I asked.

Kageki narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean. Besides, it doesn't matter, I won't be using it intentionally."

"Dammit Kageki, why would you not use it? Why do you not use your mangekyou AT ALL?"

Kageki glared at me. "You know why."

I held his gaze for a moment before looking away. "I understand that, but Kamui is different."

"Don't care. Besides, I wouldn't be allowed in tournaments with it anyway."

"Well, that might not be true. See, when I was reading about semblances yesterday, I found that there were some people who were recorded that possessed a semblance that made them intangible. Not only did people find a way to counteract it easily, if they fight another person with a similar intangibility semblance, they would be able to hit each other by having both of them be intangible."

"Tenzo that's all completely irrelevant."

"What do you mean?"

"Kamui's 'intangibility' isn't actually intangibility, remember? Kamui is a transportation technique, nothing more. It teleports the parts of your body that are about to be hit to the Kamui dimension. It just _looks_ like intangibility."

"Oh, right."

"Just, don't tell anyone ok? Promise me."

"Fine, I promise not to tell anyone."

Kageki nodded. "Good."

"Yeah, now if only I could get a mangekyou we could try that crazy idea you had."

Kageki glared at me. "Dude, don't even joke about that. You know just as well as I do how an Uchiha awakens a mangekyou."

"Sorry."

Just as we were about to go back inside the room the bell rang and everyone started filing out. Before either of us could even move Glynda called us both over and gave us extra homework to do for skipping the rest of the class.


	8. Chapter 8: Reflection

Author Notes

**Hey everyone, first off, i'm really sorry about the unintended hiatus- i got wrapped up in college work. I know its not much of an excuse, but i did write a longer chapter this time for you guys. Enjoy, and please leave a review. Feedback is important and i would like to hear what you guys have to say.**

[Kageki POV]

"Hey guys, wake up already!"

I groaned as I woke up to Yang yelling at me and Tenzo.

"Do you have to yell so loud?" I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Of course,' Yang replied. "You guys said more or less that you're heavy sleepers."

"That doesn't mean you can murder our ears every morning." Tenzo snapped when he sat up. "And don't we have today off anyway? Why are you waking us up so early?"

"Shopping!" Yang replied merrily.

"Excuse me?" I said inquisitively.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Tenzo asked while reaching for one of his beacon uniforms.

Yang pointed at Tenzo's uniform. "That's why."

Tenzo and I both looked at the uniform in confusion.

"I don't understand." Tenzo stated.

"All you two have worn since the initiation has been your uniforms. It's been months since then, and it seems like you two need some casual clothes."

Tenzo shook his head. "Do you honestly believe we don't have other clothes? We didn't show up already in uniform."

"Then why haven't you worn anything else?"

Tenzo looked over at me.

"I may have destroyed most of my clothes while I trained in the forest." I replied. "And I might have also borrowed Tenzo's since we're close to the same size and destroyed them too…"

"What kind of training do you do?" Yang asked, surprised at what I said.

"Very intense training which may or may not involve various Grimm from the forest."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Well in that case get dressed and get ready to go. I'm taking you two shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "And what about the rest of the team?"

"Don't know about Ruby, but Weiss and Blake are studying in the library today."

"Something you should do once in a while." Tenzo said to me as he elbowed me in the side.

Again, I rolled my eyes. We walked around town until we came to a rather colorful store named _The Western Sun_. When we walked in my eyes were assaulted by the sheer brightness of the inside coloring. The walls were varying shades of yellow from bright neon to charcoal yellow. Thankfully the clothes weren't all yellow as well. There were however, a lot of colors when it came to the clothing, and I mean _a lot._

"Damn, these people here really like to be colorful don't they?" I said to Tenzo.

"That they do." He replied as he looked around.

We shuffled through the various shirts, pants, shorts, jackets, and various other articles of clothing until Yang decided we were properly outfitted. When we finally paid for our clothes Tenzo was wearing a dark purple hoodie with a blue shirt underneath, purple sports shoes, and faded blue jeans. I was wearing similar clothes; those being a red shirt underneath a black jacket, grey pants, and red sports shoes. Yang insisted that we wear these out instead of spending more time in our uniforms.

"See, don't you guys feel better now?" Yang asked us.

"I don't know, I mean the clothes are nice, and it's better than the stiff uniforms, but I just feel like it's missing something." I responded.

"Yeah, I get that same feeling…" Tenzo said. "You know, the clothes we wore in the village usually were made by the Uchiha Clan's seamstress so it would have our clan's symbol on the back."

"Ah, I know just the person to talk to about that." Yang said. "Give me a minute."

Yang walked over to the guy at the register, said something to him, and went through a door into the back of the store. After a few minutes she came back out with an older woman whose clothes were almost entirely pink.

"I swear Tenzo; everyone here is trying to blind me with colors."

"Maybe you should spend more time with our teammates then." Tenzo said to me.

The woman walked up to us and started walking around us and staring. I would guess she was mid 30's, maybe late 20's, wore a dazzling pink dress that went down as far as her ankles and yet she walked around in it freely. She stopped pacing around us and held out her hand.

"Welcome to my shop boys. You may call me Sunset." she said.

"Is that your actual name or are you just telling us to call you that?" I asked.

"Believe what you want. So I hear from Yang that you two would like some quick alterations?"

"Just on the backs of the shirts and hoodies."

"And what would I be adding?"

"You have a pencil and paper?"

She went over to the register and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. She handed it to me and I quickly sketched our clan symbol and handed it back to her. She studied it for a minute.

"Yeah, I can do this in no time. How much space on the back do you want it to take up?" She said.

"Make it noticeable." was all I replied with.

We waited for about ten minutes while she worked on all the shirts and hoodies we had just bought. When she brought them out the Uchiha clan symbol covered almost the entire back of each jacket and a small portion on the shirts below the neckline. We said our thanks and asked how much it would cost. She said she wouldn't charge for the altercations since we were new customers and friends of Yang, who I gathered was a regular at this store. As we walked out of the store I stopped just outside the door.

"Hang on a sec guys, I'll be right back." I said to Tenzo and Yang and went back into the store.

"Oh, back already?" Sunset said jokingly.

"Yeah, I had another idea. Could I order a custom jacket, like just a black jacket with a certain symbol scattered around it?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's the symbol?"

I grabbed the paper from earlier and sketched the symbol next to the Uchiha crest.

"Alright. Should I assume you want it in red?"

I smirked. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "I can tell by your new clothes. I'll let you know when I finish and you can come pick it up."

"Thank you."

After that I went back to Tenzo and Yang and we headed back to Beacon. When we got back onto the grounds it was about four pm. We were walking around, Tenzo was talking to Yang about our village and our ways of doing things, and I stifled back a yawn.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go take a nap. See you later." I said to them.

"See you later Kageki." Yang said.

I left them by the fountain and looked around the grounds near our dorm for a large enough tree. I don't know why, but I've always liked napping in trees. I found a good tree next to our dorm and jumped up to the closest branch that I could nap on. Coincidentally it was right across from our dorm room. I lied down with my back to the trunk and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I was not in the tree anymore, but back in the darkness. _Great, back in the flooded dark room, yay… _I thought sarcastically. Again I tried looking around but saw nothing but shadows.

"I just wanted to take a nap. Why the hell am I back here?" I said out loud.

"Why indeed…" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned and yet again all I saw was a silhouette of a person cloaked in shadows.

"Great, you again." I said, clearly frustrated. "Are you going to say more cryptic things this time, or am I going to get some answers?"

"Not from me, and not this time." It said to me.

"And who else am I supposed to get answers from?"

"Maybe if you showed some respect and listened more than talked you would have your answers." said a different voice behind me. When I turned to look at the source I found myself looking at another silhouette, albeit this one looked more bulky, as though it was wearing armor.

I narrowed my eyes. "And you are?" I asked it.

"Hmph. Did you not hear what I said about listening instead of talking boy?" He replied in a condescending tone.

"Maybe I would listen if I knew who I was talking to." I replied angrily.

"That's not possible right now." the first voice said calmly.

"And why not?"

"Even if we did try to tell you our names you wouldn't be able to process it. To put it simply, you wouldn't hear it."

"Why would I not hear you? I can hear you just fine now."

"It's not a question of whether you can hear us or not you're blocking your ability to see and hear certain things."

"Such is why you cannot perceive anything and why it looks dark to you." the second voice added.

I glanced between the two silhouettes and sighed. "Ok, say for a minute I believe you two. What exactly is blocking my perception?" I asked.

"Your grief." Second said.

I tensed up and glared at Second. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You haven't let go of your grief and its blocking you."

"I already mourned and put it behind me. It's not a problem anymore."

"For someone like you it will ALWAYS be a problem. Until you are ready to admit it and come to your senses I want nothing to do with you." after that Second faded away and only First was still here, silently listening. I threw up my arms in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What is his problem?" I asked aloud.

"That would be you." First answered. "He may not seem it now, but he does want to help you. I want to help you as well, but your grief is preventing you from perceiving us in a way that we can help."

"How do you plan on helping me exactly?" I asked.

"There are a number of ways, from giving advice, to teaching you better skills, to even practicing with you to help you become a better shinobi. But for us to help you, you must let go of your grief."

"I already told you it's not a problem anymore. I mourned already and moved on, that's why I'm at Beacon."

"You may be able to fool others that way, but you can't fool us. You're lying to yourself and it will only hurt you more. Let go of your grief and look for new bonds. Your brother made a good point in that you should spend more time with your new squad mates; they might be able to help you more than you think."

I stared at First for a few seconds. "You really do think I'm still grieving don't you?" I asked.

"I know you are. And every time you say you aren't, you're lying to yourself."

I looked down for a moment, processing what he had just said. _Am I really still grieving?_ I asked myself. _I thought… I thought I had put it behind me…_ as I thought this I noticed a slight pain in my chest. I brought my hand up to my chest and looked at it for a moment. First noticed this.

"I see you're beginning to understand now." he said. "You may have put it behind you, but you certainly haven't overcome it."

I looked back at First and was beginning to see more than just a silhouette. I tried activating my sharingan again and was pleased when I felt the rush of chakra to my eyes and knew that it had activated. Although, even with the enhanced perception all I could still make out of First was that he was wearing a long cloak.

"As you start making progress in overcoming your grief you will start perceiving us better. Until then I'm afraid I will have to leave you to your goal. But I will say one last thing."

"And that would be?"

"One of your new squad mates is calling for you, I suggest you wake up and see what she wants."

"What?" I asked. Before First could answer he faded away and what little I could see was shrouded in darkness again and I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. I looked around a bit and saw I was back at Beacon lying in the tree across from my dorm room.

"Kageki!" I heard someone say from below.

I looked down and saw Ruby at the base of the tree looking up at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Come down here for a sec! I have to show you something!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I hopped off the branch and landed at the base of the tree. "What is it?" I asked.

Instead of answering Ruby grinned and brought out a small metal object.

I raised an eyebrow. 'And that is?"

Ruby pressed a button on it and it expanded into what looked like the hilt of a _chokutō_ but a little smaller, for one handed use. There was a weird piece on the bottom though; it almost looked like a slot for inserting something.

"Ok, I'll bite. What is it?" I asked.

"It's a special sword I made with some help from Weiss for you!" she said excitedly.

"For me? Why?"

"Well, and I don't mean to sound rude, your usual weapons are cool and all, but they won't help too much against a lot of Grimm."

I scoffed. "Oh really? I beg to differ because I use my blades well enough against Grimm almost every day when I train and they work just fine as long as I channel my lightning chakra into them."

"I know, Tenzo told us all the stuff you guys can do with chakra, but he also said that if you use too much of it you could die."

"For an average shinobi yes, but we're Uchiha. We have a bit more chakra than most shinobi. And channeling chakra into weapons doesn't use that much."

"Still, I think you should try using Dust as a weapon so you don't have to rely on your chakra as much. See, you put a capsule of Dust into this slot at the bottom," Ruby pointed at the hole in the hilt, "and when you press the button here," then she pointed at a small button just below the cross guard, "it uses the Dust to create a blade of whatever type of Dust you used. Like, if you used fire Dust it would make a fire sword and the same with ice Dust and so on."

I eyed it skeptically. "And how long does it last?"

"Umm, I'm not sure on the exact time since it depends on how you use the blade, but seeing you're fighting styles and from what I've heard from Tenzo about your skills with swords, I'd say it would last you long enough for you to win your fights. And if it runs out on you, you can just put in a new capsule and press the button to turn it back on."

"Should I assume that the same button turns it off?"

"Yes. And this button here," she pointed to one on the other side of the cross guard, "is the button you press to compact it for easy carry." To demonstrate Ruby pressed the button and the sword hilt compacted into what looked like a small metal box that fit into the palm of her hand. "You can put it in your pocket or I could make you a sheath so you don't have to compact it if you want?"

"Nah, I probably have one already that it would fit in." I said without thinking.

"So you'll use it?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Ehh, I want to test it before I decide to use it. You have tested it, right?"

"Uhh…" Ruby looked down at the ground sheepishly.

I sighed. "Of course not. Ok, I'll test it out during our next combat training class and we'll see from there, ok?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Ok! I'll just make some quick modifications to it so it'll be ready for use for class in half an hour."

"Wait, what do you mean? We don't have classes today." I said, confused.

Ruby looked at me with confusion as well. "What? Who told you that?"

"Tenzo said that we had today off this morning, and Yang didn't correct him."

"Well, Tenzo isn't in our CT class so he would have today off unless he wanted to come and watch."

"Well that's not helpful." I jumped back up into the tree and peered through our window.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Checking to see if Tenzo and Yang dropped off our bags. I assume you know that your sister forced us to go shopping for new clothes?"

"Yeah, I was gonna say you two look good in the new clothes."

"Anyway, I need to get my uniform before class starts."

"You don't need it for this class though."

"I don't?" I asked confused.

"No. Didn't you notice how you were the only one who still wore a uniform?"

"Not really. For the first few days I was more concerned with not getting hit."

"I guess that makes sense, but at least you don't have to worry about that now, right?"

"Yeah. Talking to Ozpin was definitely a good choice. Thankfully he seemed interested in our way of life back at the village, so it was a good chance to explain our rules for combat."

"Alright, well I'm going to go tune up the weapon before class. I'll see ya later!" and with that Ruby darted away and left standing next to the tree.

I looked around and checked my communicator making sure I still had enough time, and seeing that I did I started to make my way towards class. For some reason though, I have a horrible feeling about this next class and I don't know why.


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm

[Kageki POV]

I was sitting in the locker room next to the arena waiting for Ruby to finish explaining everything about the weapon she made and the changes she made. When she had gotten back to me with the weapon it looked less like a _chokutō_ and more like Jaune's sword hilt, a fact I asked Ruby about to which she admitted she changed it because of my preference for what was considered "ancient weapons." Because of the larger hilt it couldn't condense into a smaller form so it remained regular sized for a sword hilt. Thanks to the larger size though, it could hold up to two Dust capsules, which Ruby took advantage of and put in a system that would let me switch between the equipped elements with the press of a button. For now I put in Lightning and Fire Dust into the sword to better compliment my chakra natures.

Once Ruby made sure that everything was going to work and that I knew how to operate the weapon she left to go sit with the rest of my team up in the stands. I debated with myself on whether or not to wear my flak jacket for additional armor, but ultimately I decided to forgo the jacket and just wear the clothes I bought from the shop earlier. However I did attach a pouch on each of my legs that contained a scroll each. The scroll on my left leg contained my chokutō. I didn't exactly know what was in the scroll on my right leg since it arrived this morning by mail from Father. A note had come with it simply saying; _Use it well._ I also had my usual waist pouch which held various other tools.

As I started to walk out towards the arena Ozpin was waiting for me near the entrance.

"Professor Ozpin, why are you here?" I asked puzzled.

"I'm here with a temporary solution to your problem." He replied calmly.

"What problem?"

"Your lack of Aura to protect yourself."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't need Aura to protect myself. Shinobi have never used Aura and we've been fine."

"While that may be true, you are no longer in your country with your fellow shinobi; you are at Beacon and I must ask that you adhere to our rules of combat."

"Even if I did agree to your rules and let someone unlock my Aura, there's no telling how it would affect my chakra. And that is one risk I will not take." I said defiantly.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug and continued to look at me calmly. "I understand, and as I said, I have a temporary solution to this problem."

I raised my eyebrow, "And that solution is?"

"We have someone unlock a small portion of your Aura so that your body can slowly become accustomed to it over time and unlock the rest by itself."

I pondered the idea in my head before I nodded. "Yeah, that should work. Ok, I'll try it."

Ozpin smiled. "Good. Now come with me so we can unlock it."

[Tenzo POV]

"Yo Ruby!" I said as Ruby came up to where our team was seated in the stands of the arena. "How's Kageki?"

"Good. Hopefully the sword works as well as I hope it does." Ruby said nervously.

"Of course it'll work." Weiss said to Ruby who relaxed at her words.

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? Did you help with it?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at me. "Of course. I know more about Dust than anyone."

I scoffed. "One of the things Kageki and I have learned in our lives is that there is always someone better than you. Don't be so arrogant."

Weiss glared at me. "How dare you-"

"Where's Kageki?" Yang asked, cutting off Weiss.

I looked down in the arena and noticed that Kageki wasn't there. "Huh, you're right, he's not there." I said. "Hey Ruby, did Kageki say anything about this?"

"I don't think so." Ruby answered me, "But I did see Professor Ozpin at the door so maybe they're talking."

"I wonder what they have to talk about." Blake asked.

I shrugged at Blake's question when Kageki finally stepped out into the arena. On the other side Pyrrha walked out of the other entryway until she was face-to-face with Kageki in the center of the arena.

"Do you guys think Kageki will win?" Yang asked.

"I hope so,' I answered. "It's the only reason I'm here today; To see the two best first-year fighters and see which one is the best."

"You think Kageki is better than you?" Weiss asked, "Aren't you the older brother?"

I laughed. "Just because I'm older doesn't mean I'm better than him. Kageki surpassed me a long time ago."

We watched as Glynda went over the usual rules of the match and activated the scoreboard. Oddly enough, when the Aura meters started filling, Kageki's filled as well.

"Is the scoreboard broken?" I asked, eyeing it suspiciously. "Kageki's Aura is locked, it shouldn't show up."

"Maybe that's what Ozpin wanted to talk with Kageki about." Ruby guessed. "Or maybe he made something that uses his chakra as an Aura?"

I activated my sharingan and when I looked at Kageki I saw a weird light in the center of his body that was very faint and flickering. As I noticed that I looked around and saw everyone else had a similar light in the center of their bodies, but brighter and of varying colors.

"Huh." I said, surprised.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"I'm starting to see a light in Kageki, a light that I also see in everyone else now, but brighter. I guess I can see Aura with a sharingan." I responded.

"Oooh," Ruby said in excitement. "What color is Kageki's Aura?"

I looked back towards Kageki and focused on the flickering light at his center. Unfortunately it was too dim and the flickering made it hard to focus.

"I can't see it very well. It's really dim and flickering too much."

"Its probably not completely unlocked." Ren said as Team JNPR sat down next to us.

"That would explain it." Blake agreed.

"That being the case, he won't have a lot and won't last long if he gets hit too much." Ren continued.

I looked back at the arena as Kageki and Pyrrha took their stances. "I wonder what that's going to do with his chakra." I wondered aloud.

"Only time will tell." Ren replied.

A thought popped into my head then. "Hey Ruby, does that weapon you made for him do anything else besides make a sword?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "No. I didn't think Kageki would want anything other than a sword."

I groaned. "I told Kageki if he sticks with just swords everyone is going to figure out how to beat him. He needs to use a more variety of weapons."

"What about that scroll your dad sent him?" Yang asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what's in it, but it's most likely a sword or some kind of blade." I sighed. "Kageki has potential in so many weapons, but for some reason he only likes swords. He rarely even uses kunai and shuriken. Although before we came here he did start to have an interest in using wires."

"Wires?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, shinobi use wires mostly for traps but they've been known to use them in a variety of other ways. One thing dad taught us is throwing a large shuriken with a wire attached so you can change direction if you miss, or using the wire to rig the shuriken to come apart and scatter the blades in four directions."

"That sounds cool." Ruby commented.

"Why doesn't he train with other weapons?" Blake asked.

"It's not that." I answered, "Kageki _has_ trained with just about every weapon a shinobi might use, to the point that he can use almost anything proficiently. It's just for some reason he only likes to use swords."

"Well I hope that sword of his is strong," Jaune said, "because Pyrrha might end up breaking it. Her shield is _really_ strong."

I looked back at the arena as Kageki and Pyrrha waited for the bell to start the match and wondered just how well Kageki would do in this fight.

**Author Notes**

**Hey guys look, I'm still here! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, as well as how short it is. I did plan to include the fight with this chapter, but I wanted to try writing the fight with a sort of neutral POV, like a third-person viewpoint. Also, I had to do a lot of revisions in this because I had actually written more than just this in my writing notebook, but decided that I went the wrong way than I intended so I'm going to rewrite a lot of it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. And as always, thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Storm

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Yeah, I've been really busy with school starting up again as well as starting a new job. Anyways this is my first attempt at writing in Third-person as well as my first attempt to write battle scenes. Please let me know what you think, and as always thanks for reading!**

* * *

[Third-person POV]

As soon as the bell rang Kageki and Pyrrha charged at each other; Pyrrha with her spear and shield, and Kageki with just his bare hands. Kageki threw out a few tentative punches that Pyrrha blocked and he dodged some of Pyrrha's spear thrusts. Pyrrha jumped back a bit and put her shield and spear on her back, and charged at Kageki intending for some hand-to-hand combat. They exchanged a few blows before Pyrrha tried to sweep Kageki's legs out from under him, but he jumped over Pyrrha and from behind her he struck her back with his elbow, stunning her for a few seconds, and he swept her legs out from under her. Then while she was falling he grabbed the back of her armor and threw her against the far wall.

Kageki waited for Pyrrha to get up before charging at her. Pyrrha had just enough time to grab her weapons again before Kageki started throwing punch after punch at high speeds. Eventually Kageki paused a second to readjust his aim, and Pyrrha took advantage of the opening and bashed Kageki with her shield to push him away. Pyrrha used the opportunity to try and slash Kageki with her spear but Kageki anticipated it and leaped away from her. Kageki opened the pouch on his left leg and took out a scroll. Pyrrha watched as Kageki opened it and smoke suddenly appeared briefly, and when it dissipated Kageki was holding his _chokutō_.

"Why is he using that sword?" Ruby asked Tenzo. "Why not use the one I made?"

"Because Kageki doesn't know what will happen when he uses it." Tenzo replied. "He's never used a weapon from Vale, whereas he knows his _chokutō _like the back of his hand. He'll probably save it for the end of the battle. Besides, Kageki can't afford to make many mistakes this time; he's not only fighting Pyrrha Nikos, but he's also bound by your rules and not ours."

Sparks flew out in all directions from the clashing of Kageki's _chokutō_ and Pyrrha's spear. Pyrrha's skill in swordplay were matched by Kageki's reaction speed and superior training. After countering an attempted slash by Pyrrha, Kageki punched her in the face surprising her for just a moment. Kageki used that moment to level his _chokutō _at her midsection, but hesitated before stabbing. That hesitation let Pyrrha kick Kageki square in the gut which pushed him away. Both fighters readied their weapons again and started circling each other.

"Why did Kageki hesitate?" Jaune asked.

"Wouldn't you hesitate if you were about to impale your classmate?" Tenzo replied. "Your aura may protect from most attacks, but I doubt it'd save you from impalement."

"You'd be surprised what Aura is capable of." Ren replied.

The two fighters charged at each other again and more sparks flew. Kageki used his speed to deliver quick punches amid the clashing of weapons and created another opening for himself. He slashed downward with the _chokutō _but Pyrrha somehow was able to move her shield in time to block, and the impact broke Kageki's _chokutō_ in half. Kageki jumped back and looked at what was left of the sword and cursed under his breath.

"Too bad, Kageki liked that one." Tenzo muttered.

A quick look at the Aura meter showed both fighters had barely lost any Aura. Kageki reached into his waist pack and brought out the weapon he received from Ruby. He loaded one of the slots with Fire Dust and when he pressed the button an orange blade appeared covered with fire.

"That looks cool." Tenzo said to Ruby.

"Hmmm." was all Ruby said while staring intently at her creation.

"Something wrong with it?" Tenzo asked.

"It doesn't look like it belongs." Blake commented.

"How do you mean?"

"Look at Kageki." Blake said.

When Tenzo looked back at Kageki he understood what she meant. Kageki was holding the sword awkwardly and he looked uncomfortable holding it. Pyrrha waited patiently for Kageki to quickly familiarize himself with the new weapon, but it was becoming apparent that the weapon was not compatible with him.

Ruby sighed. "I'll have to redesign it. It's not going to work." She looked at Weiss and asked, "Will you help me?"

Weiss turned to nod her head but went back to watching the fight.

Kageki deactivated the sword and put it back into his pouch. He doubted shuriken or kunai would work against Pyrrha so he was without a weapon. His chakra felt uncomfortable and unfamiliar due to the influence of his slowly unlocking Aura, and it was becoming harder for him to use his chakra to boost his speed. Kageki decided to switch on his sharingan to compensate for his no longer viable option of using his chakra to enhance his limbs. Unfortunately just activating his sharingan cause him to feel pain in his eyes, but he kept them open and active, lest Pyrrha launch an attack. However Pyrrha no longer looked ready to attack, instead she looked a little worried at Kageki's apparent discomfort and pain. Up in the stands Tenzo activated his own sharingan and saw Kageki's chakra shifting unnaturally. Though the light in his center had stopped flickering and was becoming more solid and started to turn a bright red-orange, like a fire sparking to life. Once his Aura stabilized and became a glowing fire in his center, Tenzo watched as Kageki's chakra realigned itself to accommodate the new source of energy and once done, his chakra was flowing normally again.

Throughout this process the scoreboard showed Kageki's Aura meter steadily dropping as his Aura manifested itself, but went back to full when the process finished. All of the students in the stands started whispering to themselves at the weird behavior of the scoreboard, some even wondering if there was a glitch in the system.

Kageki immediately noticed that the pain in his eyes had disappeared completely and instead he felt a rush of energy throughout his body. His body was briefly outlined in the same fiery glow as his Aura, but was gone just as quickly. The only people to take notice were those watching him carefully; Pyrrha, Tenzo, Glynda, Ozpin and the Teams RWBY and the rest of JNPR. Upon seeing Kageki's recovery Pyrrha once again took a fighting stance with her shield up and her spear raised. Kageki's sharingan watched her every movement, picking up on the subtle clues that show what Pyrrha was going to do. The two fighters once again started circling each other. The tension in the air was broken upon Kageki quickly weaving hand signs and launching a large ball of flame at Pyrrha. Pyrrha raised her shield to block the flames from burning her, but was unprepared for Kageki to appear out from the fire, his hand crackling with electricity. She jumped backwards at the very last second and Kageki's chidori destroyed the ground where she just was. As quickly as he had appeared, Kageki rushed towards Pyrrha, straightening his hand to pierce with his chidori. Pyrrha tried to deflect his hand with her shield but Kageki had already seen the move with his sharingan and nimbly dodged the shield. But once again Pyrrha miraculously pulled herself away from him just in time for his arm to pierce the wall and sink shoulder-deep into it. Pyrrha used the opportunity to jump away and get some distance.

Kageki yanked his arm out of the wall and deactivated the chidori. As he was about to charge back at Pyrrha a buzzer went off. Glynda walked out in the arena and announced that time had run out and that the match was a draw. With a wave of her riding crop the holes in the arena were fixed in an instant. Glynda then turned towards Kageki and Pyrrha.

"In future battles, please try not to destroy the arena." she said sternly.


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

A few days had passed since the fight between Kageki and Pyrrha ended in a draw. Things had slowed to a boring pace and once again Team RWBY is sitting in class with Professor Port as he went on about another convoluted story of his. As Port went on about tracking a Beowolf the size of a Deathstalker, Tenzo and Yang were whispering to each other and laughing quietly, Weiss was trying to take notes on anything Port said that might actually be useful information, Blake was writing in her notebook, and Ruby was watching Kageki doodle in his notebook.

In Kageki's drawing there was a group of four people, one of which was a slightly younger version of Kageki with shorter hair and a forehead protector on his head. The boy on his left was the same height as Kageki, had spiky hair, a pair of whisker-like markings on each side of his face, a short zipped up jacket, and also had a forehead protector on his head. On Kageki's right stood a girl who was just a tad shorter than the two boys. She had waist length hair and wore a dress with flowery patterns. The forehead protector was on her sleeve tied like a bow. Behind the group stood a tall man with long hair tied in a spiked ponytail and who wore a flak jacket with the forehead protector imbedded in the sleeve.

"Cool drawing." Ruby whispered to Kageki. "Who are those people?"

Kageki stared at his drawing before replying. "They're my old team. I'm in the middle, the guy on my left is named Hikari Uzumaki, and the guy behind us is Shikaru Nara. He was our Team Captain as well as our teacher."

"You're leader was also you're teacher?" Ruby asked, confused. "How does that work?"

"Well our teacher, we call him Shikaru-sensei, helps teach us about being a shinobi and helps train us to be the best we can be. Most of the time he was training us in the basic abilities all shinobi should be capable of doing, like climbing trees without using our hands, and walking on water."

"You guys can walk on water?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Kageki nodded.

"Cool." Ruby looked back at the drawing. "Oh, you didn't say who the girl was."

When Kageki looked back at the girl in the drawing his face turned into one of sadness.

"Her name was Yozora. She… " Kageki trailed off.

"Did something happen to her?" Ruby asked concerned.

Tenzo glanced over and saw Kageki's expression. Tenzo's expression then switched from the joy it was to one of concern and worry. He glanced at the time and spoke up.

"Professor," Tenzo said to Port, "as thrilling as the story is, we don't have much time left and you did say that you had a surprise for the class."

Port stopped mid speech when he heard Tenzo. "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me Mr. Uchiha. Class, please direct your attention to the far side of the room."

Kageki shot Tenzo a brief look of gratitude before everyone looked to where Port was pointing. At the far side of the room there was a large metal door set in the wall with a small window with bars, not unlike a prison door, but substantially larger.

"Inside this door lies the largest Ursa I have ever fought." Port explained enthusiastically. "This specimen gave even me quite a tough time to bring down, but an extraordinary Hunter such as myself managed to capture it nevertheless. This Ursa will be your final test for this semester."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenzo asked.

"Each of you will be put into the arena with this Ursa, and your job is to last 30 minutes with the beast." Port explained.

"What if we kill it?" Kageki asked.

Port laughed loudly for a little bit. "My dear boy, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to kill the beast even if you tried your very best. Even I myself had a rough time just simply capturing the beast."

Kageki scowled at Port, who either ignored it or didn't notice.

"You will all have until tomorrow to prepare yourselves against this beast. Use your time wisely." Port concluded just as the bell rang signifying the end of class. As everyone started packing up their things and leaving, Kageki took one last look at his drawing before closing his notebook.

* * *

[Konohagakure, Old Village district. 2 ½ years ago]

In the trees on the side of the training field near Konohagakure a lone Uchiha was laying on one of the lower branches of a particularly large tree. He was wearing his clan's simple black shirt with the clan emblem on the back, black shorts, blue sandals, and a forehead protector on his forehead. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, merely listening to the environment around him, until another boy walked into the training field and shouted.

"Hey Kageki! You up in your tree again?" He shouted.

Kageki opened one eye and looked down at the other boy. "What do you want Hikari? I was trying to get some rest today."

Hikari Uzumaki looked back up at Kageki with a grin. He wore an orange and blue jacket, oddly reminiscent of his ancestor, Naruto Uzumaki, only it was almost never zipped, revealing a blue lined mesh shirt. His pants were a darker orange with streaks of blue along the pant leg.

"I thought we might want to get together to have a little celebration for our first B-rank mission." Hikari said. "Well, it was more Yozora's idea than mine. But I guess if you would rather nap in your tree than hang with your girlfriend then maybe-"

Kageki cut him off by jumping down from the tree and started walking towards the exit. Hikari ran up to him before he got through the gate.

"Whoa there lover boy," Hikari said, "I didn't even say where we were meeting."

"Sorry." Kageki said blushing. "So where are we going?"

"Follow me and find out." Hikari replied as he walked through the gate.

The two boys walked back to the village gate and nodded to the guards currently on duty. They walked through the old district, which was originally the entire village before expansion began, until they arrived at an old sweets shop. Standing just outside the shop was a girl with white waist length hair, green eyes, and she wore a light blue dress with blue sandals. When she saw Kageki and Hikari she waved.

"You found him?" she asked.

"Yep." Hikari said with a grin. "I know all his napping places."

Kageki rolled his eyes. "Not all of them. And for the record I wasn't napping, I was just resting."

"Sure you were."

Kageki punched hikari in the arm lightly. "So Yozora, Hikari tells me you wanted a celebration?"

Yozora smiled. "Yep! I got us a table in the back and I already ordered some stuff. I came outside to wait for you guys."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Hikari asked.

"It's fine, I know the owners." Yozora said. "Now c'mon, let's go eat!"

The three of them walked into the shop with Yozora cheerily humming as she walked over to a table in the back of the shop. As they passed, some of the other customers glanced at the trio and almost looked away, but upon seeing Kageki they started glaring. Both Hikari and Kageki were aware of this but said nothing. When they got to their table Yozora took a seat against the wall, Hikari sat with his back facing the other customers, and Kageki sat next to Yozora. Shortly after that a waitress came by to deliver the food Yozora had ordered.

"Hey Kageki, did you master chidori yet?" Hikari asked.

"Almost." Kageki replied. "I'm still only capable of using it three times in one day. What about your rasengan?"

Hikari grinned. "Mastered it two days ago."

"That's not fair." Kageki complained.

"It's fine, at least rasengan is easy to learn. You could probably learn it too if you tried."

"You think?"

"Yeah! I could teach it to you after our mission."

Yozora giggled. "Look at you two, geeking out over old ninjutsu." she said.

Hikari feigned shock. "How _dare_ you." he said mockingly. "These are the jutsu our ancestors used a long time ago. They've been taught down our families for generations."

Kageki laughed a little. "Well, it hasn't been _that_ long since the Fourth Shinobi World War. And it's not like we've invented much new ninjutsu."

Hikari help up a skewer of dango and pointed at Kageki, "True, but on that note," Hikari paused to take a bite, "I had a few cool ideas for some combination ninjutsu we could try out with my rasengan and your chidori."

Kageki raised one eyebrow. "But there can't really be more than two right? I mean, we can put them together, or make them clash. That's about it."

Hikari just looked lost for a second before looking down at the food. "Crap, I think you're right. Wait, maybe not. I could ask my dad if he might know any. Why don't you ask yours?"

"Father and I don't really see eye to eye all that much…" Kageki said.

"But he taught you chidori, right?"

"Only because Tenzo didn't have an affinity with lightning chakra."

Yozora picked up a cupcake and held it out in front of Kageki. "Hey, no sad talk." She said. "This is supposed to be a celebration! Smile and eat!"

The group continued to eat sweets and chatted about various things. Eventually Hikari excused himself to use the bathroom. After he had left, Yozora rested her head on Kageki's shoulder and laced her fingers with his.

"You saw, right?" Yozora asked Kageki.

"You mean the other customers glaring?" Kageki responded. "Yeah, I saw. Didn't realize you noticed that."

Yozora sighed. "I may pretend not to notice these things, but I do still see them. How are you feeling about it?"

Kageki didn't say anything at first. "I'm used to it. People always looked at my family like that because of our history. Sasuke may have been a huge part of saving the shinobi world, but that doesn't change that fact that he did a lot of evil things. He himself even tried to destroy the world in his own way, even if it was for a good reason."

Yozora smiled a little. "It seems that all Uchiha are like that. You all try so hard to do something good, but just not in the best way."

Kageki smiled back. "Yeah, we all try our best." His smile dropped. "The glares got worse since Kagami awakened her Mangekyou."

Yozora turned to look at Kageki with surprise. "Your sister awakened her Mangekyou? What happened?"

"She won't talk about it, and I'm not gonna pester her about it."

Yozora once again rested her head on Kageki's shoulder. "How are you feeling about this upcoming mission?"

"I don't know." Kageki responded. "I know it's a B-mission, so it's supposed to be really hard, but everything has been so tense lately. The minor nations and villages aren't requesting as many jobs as they used to, and we don't get many visitors anymore. I'll be honest, I do have a bad feeling about this mission."

Yozora sat up a little higher and nuzzled her head along Kageki's neck. "Everything will be fine, Hikari and Shikaru-sensei will be there, and I'll have your back. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kageki smiled. "And I'll protect you with all my strength." he said as he put his arm around Yozora. Yozora smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep next to Kageki.

* * *

[Beacon Academy. RWBY Dorm room. Present Day.]

Kageki was rummaging around his backpack, sorting through scrolls, searching for something. Ruby and Weiss were doing homework on Weiss' bed, Blake was reading a book on her bed, and Yang and Tenzo had left earlier to go on a walk. While Kageki continued to search through his backpack Blake glanced at him.

"What are you looking for?" She asked Kageki.

Kageki didn't look up to respond. "I'm looking for one of the scrolls my Father gave me. It's supposed to contain instructions for various jutsu and techniques my ancestors used. There has to be one strong enough…" Kageki trailed off.

"Are you really going to try and kill the Ursa?" Weiss asked. "If even Professor Port couldn't kill it, why do you think you can?"

"I feel like I've explained it already." Kageki muttered to himself. "Look, I know I CAN kill it, I just don't know how yet. I don't even know why it would be so hard to kill in the first place."

"Ooh," Ruby said raising her hand. "You could do that lightning thing with your hand and stab it."

"You mean use chidori?" Kageki said. "That's the plan right now, but Port knows about it and he still seemed to think it wouldn't work, so there must be something about that Ursa that makes it hard to kill."

"What about your sharingan?" Blake suggested.

"Yeah, the cool eye thing!" Ruby said.

Kageki sighed and sat up. "My sharingan can't actually hurt anything. All it can do for me is heighten my perception; predict my opponent's moves; and see chakra, and now Aura apparently. I can't use genjutsu on Grimm because they lack chakra to manipulate, and other than that my regular sharingan can't do anything offensively."

"What about your Mangekyou sharingan?" Blake asked.

Kageki tensed, then glared at Blake. "Where did you hear that?"

Blake held his gaze and did not waver, "Tenzo talked to us about your clan's sharingan and its advanced forms. He mentioned that you had a "mangekyou" sharingan and that it gives you very powerful abilities."

Kageki continued to glare. "I refuse to use my Mangekyou willingly." was all he said.

"But why?" Ruby asked. "It sounds really cool. Tenzo even said that your eye changes design. It sounds like a really cool thing!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you use something so good?" Weiss asked as well.

Kageki looked at each of them in turn before responding. "I refuse to use it because of what it took to get it."

All three of the girl look confused. Upon seeing this Kageki himself became confused.

"Didn't Tenzo tell you how an Uchiha awakens a Mangekyou?" Kageki asked.

"Tenzo just said it was an advanced form of your sharingan." Blake responded. "We all just assumed that you had to train hard enough with it. Is there a special requirement?"

Kageki looked away from his teammates. "It's not something that you would want. No one should ever go through what it takes to awaken a Mangekyou Sharingan."

Realization dawned on Blake as she understood what Kageki was saying. "You don't need to say any more." she said. "I understand."

Kageki said nothing. He turned back to his backpack, grabbed a scroll that was lying at the very bottom, and headed for the door. As he was about to open the door, Tenzo opened it from outside, almost bumping into Kageki.

"Yo Kageki, going somewhere?" Tenzo asked.

Kageki shot him a glare before walking past him and disappearing. Tenzo sighed.

"What is with him today?" Tenzo said. He looked over at the others and saw their expressions. "What happened?"

After a quick explanation Tenzo sat down in a chair and crossed his arms. "I knew this would happen sooner or later.I probably shouldn't have mention the Mangekyou."

"Why did Kageki get upset?" Weiss asked. "It was just a question."

Tenzo shook his head. "It's my fault for not telling you enough. I should have mentioned what the requirements for awakening the Mangekyou are."

"And what would they be?" Blake asked.

Tenzo looked at all of them before responding. "The Mangekyou Sharingan is awakened once the user has suffered the trauma of witnessing the death of someone close to them."

Blake's face turned grim, Weiss put her hand to her mouth in shock, and Ruby didn't quite understand what Tenzo had said. Tenzo noticed Ruby's confusion.

"What this means, is that for Kageki to have awakened his Mangekyou, he watched someone he cared for die." Tenzo explained.

Ruby's eyes widened when she realized what Tenzo said. No one said anything for a while, the silence broken by Yang bursting through the door.

"Hey everyone!" She shouted, but upon seeing everyone's sullen faces her smile dropped. "What's with the sad faces? Did something happen?" she asked.

"You could say that." Tenzo said.

Yang looked around the room and noticed that Kageki wasn't present. "Is it because of Kageki?" she asked.

Another quick explanation and Yang was caught up on the truth of the Mangekyou.

"That seems so sad." Yang said. "You guys only get stronger by losing people?"

"Funny you should say that." Tenzo started. "Before Kageki awakened his Mangekyou, we used to spend a lot of time discussing our clan's dojutsu. Kageki had a theory as to why we're granted this power; he thought that because we lose someone to gain more power, we're granted the power to protect what we still have and what we might have in the future. But Kageki has apparently forgotten that now, and he refuses to use his Mangekyou."

"Do you have a Mangekyou?" Weiss asked.

Tenzo shook his head. "I'm now the only one in my family with a sharingan but not a Mangekyou. Our dad has had a Mangekyou for a while, but he rarely uses it because of the side effects. Our elder sister awakened her's a few weeks before Kageki awakened his."

"There are side effects?" Blake asked.

"Yes. The use of the Mangekyou Sharingan and it's abilities use a large amount of chakra, as well as it strains the body itself in the form of corroding our eyesight each time an ability is used. Eventually you go blind and the sharingan is sealed. There's only one way to fix it."

"And that is?" Ruby asked.

"You need to implant the Mangekyou Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties. Ideally a sibling, but it's been found that parents work just as well." Tenzo explained.

"So if you went blind, you'd have to take Kageki's eyes to get your eyesight back?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Tenzo replied. "As well as getting your eyesight back, your Mangekyou evolves into an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, EMS for short, and it eliminates all the side effects that a normal Mangekyou has while powering up your abilities."

"You're clan is really messed up." Yang said. "No offense."

"None taken." Tenzo said. "Our clan has had a very bloody history, and with three of its most powerful members who tried to end the world as we know it; well our clan wasn't really liked all that much to begin with."

"So who did Kageki lose?" Yang asked.

"That," Tenzo replied, "is not for me to say. You'll have to ask him yourself and hope he answers you, which he probably won't. He's not been the same ever since he awakened his Mangekyou. He used to be more cheerful, or at least, genuinely cheerful. Now he just fakes it so no one bothers him. It was my idea to bring Kageki here and out of the village because I thought that being around people who didn't know our history and didn't immediately hate us would help him get over it."

"Maybe this is something he won't ever get over." Blake suggested. "Losing someone you care about leaves a scar that never heals."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Tenzo eyed all of them and smirked.

"Seems like everyone here has a story." he said as he held up his hands. "I'm not gonna pry, but if you girls know what you're saying then that's fine by me. However I'm his older brother, so I have to try and help Kageki as much as I can."

"We're here to help too." Ruby said. "We're a team now, and we do whatever we can for our teammates." When she finished Ruby dashed off with her Semblance, leaving rose petals floating to the ground.

"What's she planning?" Tenzo asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"She might have gone to talk to Kageki." Yang said.

"Then good luck to her." Tenzo said.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Yeah, longer chapter this time, woohoo! Now with extra flashbacks! Who doesn't like flashbacks?**

**In all seriousness I don't have much to say about this chapter. I was going to do something about introducing a Semblance for Kageki, but Volume 3 of RWBY came out and now I need a new idea. Also before anyone tries to say that Tenzo got something wrong I just want to say that when Tenzo explains things about the clan or the sharingan, he's using his own knowledge of it, not my knowledge. Same goes with Kageki. There was some confusion in an earlier chapter so I just want to clarify that.**

**As usual, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Eye of the Storm

Kageki was pouring over the scroll he had taken from his backpack in one of the trees in the Emerald forest when something red caught his eye. Kageki immediately turned to look with his sharingan and saw Ruby running towards his tree with her Semblance. He watched her as she stopped at the base of the tree and started to climb up.

"What are you doing here?" Kageki asked.

"I'm here to talk." Ruby said as she continued to scramble up the tree. After a few attempts she finally managed to sit on a branch next to the one Kageki was sitting in.

"So talk." Kageki said coldly, turning back to the scroll.

Ruby pouted at Kageki's response. "Tenzo told us how you got your Mangekyou."

Kageki stiffened. "He did what?"

"Well, he told us how you unlock it, not what actually happened to you." Ruby explained further.

Kageki relaxed a bit, but didn't say anything.

Ruby stared at Kageki. "I want to know what happened."

In an instant Kageki had turned and shot a fierce glare at Ruby with his sharingan. "No." Kageki replied with anger in his voice.

"But Kageki-"

"I said NO."

Ruby pouted again, then she tried awkwardly to stand up on the branch, and jumped to Kageki's branch and hugged him. Kageki's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Kageki stammered out. "Get off, the branch won't be able to handle both of our weights at the same time-" Kageki was cut off as the branch broke and both of them tumbled out of the tree and fell to the ground. Ruby landed on top of Kageki and when Kageki started to get up, she refused to get off of him and tried to pin him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kageki shouted. "Get off of me!"

"No!" Ruby shouted back. "Not until you talk about it!"

"Why do you care?" Kageki replied as he tried in futile to get Ruby off him.

"Because you can't just bottle up your feelings like this!" Ruby answered. "We're your teammates, we're here to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!. I don't want you getting hurt because you won't go all out!"

"Why does it matter to you?" Kageki asked.

"Because you're my friend!" Ruby shouted back.

Kageki stopped struggling for a moment. Ruby noticed this and took the chance to solidify her hold on Kageki and pushed him down to keep him from being able to struggle anymore.

"Ha, got you." Ruby said while smiling.

Kageki said nothing and just looked up toward the sky.

"Kageki?" Ruby asked.

"I had friends once before." Kageki said.

"The people in your drawing?"

Kageki nodded.

"You said once before… what happened?" Ruby asked.

Kageki sighed. "You really aren't gonna give it up, are you?"

Ruby grinned. "Nope."

"Fine. At least let me up before I tell you."

Ruby climbed off of Kageki and sat down with crossed legs in front of him. Kageki sat up and cleared his throat.

"It was two and a half years ago; my team was assigned a B-rank mission to take some important documents from Konohagakure over to Kumogakure. Things were really tense because all of the minor shinobi villages and nations were growing jealous of the five great nations after the Fourth Shinobi World War. During that war the five great shinobi villages formed an alliance called the Allied Shinobi Forces which turned into the Shinobi Union after the war. While they did offer any of the minor villages the ability to join in, only a couple actually joined. The rest grew jealous and started resenting the greater villages, especially since we had that technology boon a while ago. Because of this animosity among the villages we weren't the only team sent on this mission. The other team was made up of some of my other friends in my year. One of them was named Uragiru; he always sorta disliked me, but everyone thought it was just a friendly sort of rivalry."

"Anyway, when we were about half-way to Kumogakure we were ambushed by a lot of shinobi from various minor villages and our teams got separated. I tried my best to stay with Hikari and Yozora, but Hikari went off to help Shikaru-sensei, and I got separated from Yozora when something exploded between us and blinded me. By the time I could see there was no one near me. I tried searching around, but I could still hear fighting going on so I had to sneak around. I tried to find Yozora, but I couldn't find her, even with my sharingan. But soon after that I heard Yozora call out to me and I turned and saw her running toward me. I started towards her to ask her what the situation was, but…" Kageki hesitated before continuing.

"Kageki?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

"As I ran toward her she was impaled from behind by a sword that someone had thrown." Tears began to run down Kageki's face. "I held her in my arms as she died; even while she was bleeding out she still smiled at me. She asked me to promise her that I would get out of there alive."

Ruby covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened in horror.

Kageki wiped his tears away. "When I looked up to see who had thrown the sword I saw Uragiru, and he was laughing." Kageki clenched his fists. "He had leaked info about this mission to the minor villages, who took the opportunity to try and start conflict in the Shinobi Union. Uragiru betrayed us, and he gloated about it right in front of me." The sadness in Kageki's eyes turned to anger. "I've never even felt that much hatred at once before then. But out of that hatred I could feel my sharingan change; I felt it change into a Mangekyou. For a brief moment I saw fear in Uragiru's eyes when he saw my Mangekyou, but after that... there was nothing."

"Nothing?" Ruby asked.

"I don't remember anything after that. I just blacked out. Even afterwards when our Intel and Interrogation Squad tried to look through my mind they couldn't find anything either."

"So, what happened?"

"From what I'm told, Shikaru-sensei had sent for reinforcements the moment of attack, and my family rushed out to the battle. It was Father that finally found me, but he didn't come to me right away."

"Why not? Wouldn't he be worried about you?"

Kageki shook his head. "It's not that. He didn't come over to me right away because of the sheer amount of destruction around me. Everything in a fifty foot radius of me had been completely obliterated. Trees, gone; grass, gone; enemy shinobi, gone. I was in the middle of my own barren patch of land. The only thing left in that area were large splashes of blood everywhere; I think they found Uragiru's arm just outside the area, so they assumed he's dead."

"So, you did that?" Ruby asked, shocked.

Once again, Kageki shook his head. "I don't know. Everyone thinks I did, especially since I was still holding onto Yozora's body, and her body didn't have any other wounds on it."

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"So that's everything." Kageki finally said. "That good enough for you?"

Ruby nodded her head. "So, will you use your mangekey thing now?"

Kageki looked down. "I still don't want to. I don't want to use something that I could only get by losing Yozora."

Ruby slapped Kageki across his face.

"Ow!" Kageki shouted. "What was that for?"

"For you being stupid!" Ruby said slightly angry. "She said she wanted you to live, right? What if you died because you wouldn't use it? She wouldn't want that."

"But-"

"No buts! You already have this power, if you didn't use it, then she would have died for nothing."

Kageki didn't say anything at first, then he sighed. "Why do you seem so wise sometimes?"

Ruby grinned. "I have my moments. So what kind of cool abilities do you have?"

"Well, every Mangekyou is unique to each person. The abilities vary, but sometimes family members have similar abilities. After the incident my Father asked to spar with me, but he fought so hard that I thought he was going to kill me. My Mangekyou automatically activated Susano'o to protect me. I learned later that Father only did that to draw out my Mangekyou because I was still in shock from what happened and couldn't activate either my sharingan or my Mangekyou, but you know why I wouldn't activate that."

"What's Sus-susno?" Ruby asked, trying and failing to pronounce Susano'o right.

"It's Susano'o. Su-sa-no'o. It's the most powerful Mangekyou ability known. Its also hard to awaken, because to awaken it an Uchiha needs to awaken abilities in both of their eyes. It shouldn't have been possible for me to activate Susano'o right off the bat."

"Wait, unlock abilities in both eyes?" Ruby asked, confused.

Kageki shook his head. "Tenzo does a really bad job of teaching. Usually, each Mangekyou sharingan ability lies within one eye. Our ancestor Sasuke could use a jutsu called Amaterasu in his left eye, his right eye allowed him to use the Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, which lets him shape Amaterasu however he wants. So, for me to be able to use Susano'o, I would need to have unlocked abilities in both of my eyes beforehand, which I didn't."

"How do you know you didn't?" Ruby asked.

Kageki hesitated before answering. "I… I would have known."

"But what about the destruction you did? Wasn't that from your mangekey or whatever it's called?"

"Mangekyou. And, no. Whatever did that was not any of the techniques that the Mangekyou can do."

"Maybe it's something new." Ruby suggested.

Kageki shook his head. "Something like that would have been recorded at some point. Besides-"

Kageki was cut off as growling was heard coming from around them. Beowolves started appearing around them, emerging from the trees. Among them was a particularly large one, which had it's entire arms and legs covered in bone armor. Kageki and Ruby instantly stood up. When Ruby reached for her scythe she found it wasn't in the holster.

"Where's Crescent Rose?" Ruby said, slightly panicked. She looked around and saw it lying a few feet away, just beyond the Beowolves.

"Why is it over there?" Ruby asked.

"It probably landed there when we fell out of the tree." Kageki said.

"Ok here's what we do, you distract them with your sword, and I'll go get Crescent Rose."

"My sword broke, remember?" Kageki said, eyeing all the beowolves.

"Don't you have a lot more though?" Ruby asked.

"I left them in the dorm room."

Ruby thought for a moment. "Ok, new plan. Use your lightning hand thing to distract them while I get Crescent Rose."

Kageki shook his head. "It's called Chidori. And… I have a better idea." _You know what to do_. a voice said in Kageki's mind. Kageki took a large breath, then he focused a lot of chakra into his eyes as he closed them. When he opened them, his sharingan no longer had the three tomoe pattern. Now around Kageki's pupil where four diamonds one pointing in each direction; up, down, left, and right. Ruby stared in wonder at Kageki's Mangekyou sharingan.

"That looks really cool!" Ruby exclaimed, which provoked one of the beowolves who rushed forward to attack.

The Beowolf reached out to slash Kageki with its claw, but was stopped by a large skeletal hand that manifested instantly. The hand was cloaked in an ethereal golden aura, and was attached to more bones that connected to half a set of large ribs covering Kageki's left side. The other half of the ribcage manifested and another ethereal hand lashed out and punched the Beowolf that had attacked. The Beowulf was launched far into the trees, disappearing from sight. The lead Beowolf, roared and the rest of the pack rushed towards Kageki and Ruby. Kageki poured more chakra into his Mangekyou and manifested more of his Susano'o. The ribcage expanded and more ribs manifested, as well as shoulder blades and a skull. The skull looked mostly human, but the crown of the skull had a ring-like indentation going around the skull, almost like a halo. The Susano'o also manifested large wing-like bones from the spine.

As the Beowolves charged Kageki used his Susano'o to swipe at the ground in wide arcs, sweeping away the Beowolves as they charged. However the pack was large, and sweeping away the beowolves may be keeping them away, but they weren't killing them. Kageki realized this and turned to Ruby.

"I'm going to try to create a hole for you to run and grab your scythe, be ready for it." he said.

Ruby nodded her head and took a stance, ready to dash out with her Semblance. Kageki took another breath and closed his left eye, focusing a little more chakra into it. Blood started to flow down from it as he opened it.

"Amaterasu!" Kageki shouted.

Immediately black flames erupted into existence on one of the Beowolves and started to spread along an invisible line from Beowolf to Beowolf. The Beowolves around Crescent Rose had started to drift away as they were consumed by the black flames. Ruby took the chance and dashed out, grabbing her weapon and continued to dash forwards. She changed her weapon to scythe form and hooked it on one of the trees to use her momentum to turn and launch herself back towards the Beowolves that weren't on fire. She was about the slash one of the smaller Beowolves when the leader blocked the slash with its bone-covered arms.

"Aw, what?" Ruby said, annoyed. She fired a round and blasted herself backward.

The leader Beowolf roared again, and all the remaining Beowolves turned and charge at Ruby. Ruby used a combination of her Semblance and firing her weapon to dodge and kill a few of the normal Beowolves. The lead Beowolf roared in what seemed like anger at its fallen pack. Kageki smirked and had his Susano'o roar back. Its ethereal bellowing could be heard for miles, and it was so loud that the nearby trees shook, and small birds flew away. All of the remaining Beowolves took a few steps backward, seemingly in fear. The only one who didn't back away was the leader. Instead, it charged at Kageki's Susano'o, which in turn brought its fist down and crushed the Beowolf. Once the other Beowolves saw that the leader was dead they all took a few more tentative steps back. When Kageki's Susano'o bellowed again they all turned around and ran away. Kageki smirked again, dissolved his Susano'o, and extinguished the black flames. Suddenly Kageki collapsed and fell onto his hands and knees, holding his left hand over his left eye.

"Kageki!" Ruby shouted as she ran over to Kageki. As she ran over she checked his aura meter on her Scroll and saw that Kageki's Aura was almost empty; it was flashing red and the meter was a couple of inches from being empty. "When did you get hit? I didn't see any Beowolves get close enough!"

Kageki tried to speak, but was panting heavily trying to breath, his words came as ragged gasps. "Mangekyou… side effects… Aura probably… tried to.. limit damage." he stammered out.

Seconds later Tenzo landed nearby and ran over to Kageki; the rest of team RWBY was not far behind.

"Are you guys ok?" Yang asked, worried. "We heard a really weird roar and Tenzo just dashed out of the dorm full speed. What happened?"

"We were attacked by a pack of Beowolves." Ruby explained. "And there was this really big one, and it had weird arms, and Kageki crushed it, and set a lot of them on fire, and he looked really cool, and-"

"Woah, slow down." Tenzo said as he helped Kageki up. He looked down at Kageki. "How did you crush a Beowolf?" It was then that he noticed the blood running down Kageki's face. Tenzo's eyes grew wide. "You used the Mangekyou sharingan? I thought you refused to!"

"I.." Kageki started to answer, but started coughing and coughed up a lot of blood before fainting and falling forward.

"Woah there little brother, I got you." Tenzo said as he caught Kageki's unconscious body.

"Is he going to be ok?" Weiss asked, concerned.

Tenzo looked at the blood on the ground before answering. "He should be fine after a while. Using Susano'o takes a lot out on one's body." Tenzo started to walk back towards the school while carrying Kageki's body on his back. Team RWBY followed closely behind.

"Kageki said that he's used it once before," Ruby said, "against your dad."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Kageki was sick for a week because of that." Tenzo said.

"A whole week?" Weiss said.

Tenzo nodded his head. "He was coughing up blood for the first three days, then had a terrible fever for the next four."

"Dad didn't want to use medical ninjutsu on Kageki because he wanted him to get used to the side effects of Susano'o. He didn't think that Kageki would refuse to use his Mangekyou willingly. Its why he planted a Transcription Seal in Kageki's sharingan." Tenzo explained.

"A what?" Yang asked.

"A Transcription Seal. It lets someone with a Mangekyou sharingan seal one of their jutsu into another sharingan, to be used when the requirements are met. Usually they're a one-time use, but if you're skilled enough you can make one that can activate multiple times."

"And you said your dad put one on Kageki?" Ruby asked.

Tenzo nodded his head. "A while ago during Kageki's first fight against Cardin the seal activated because Cardin's mace was going to hit Kageki and he didn't have his Aura unlocked at that time. That mace would have done serious damage to him, or even could have killed him, but the seal activated and Kageki involuntarily used the Mangekyou sharingan technique Kamui."

"How did you know it was a Transcription Seal?" Weiss asked.

"After that fight I called Dad and told him about it, which Kageki asked me not to do, but I'm his older brother; I don't always have to keep my promises to keep secrets from Dad." Tenzo said while grinning. "Anyway, Dad told me that he put a Transcription Seal on Kageki to keep him safe until he decided to use his own Mangekyou."

"What does Kamui do?" Blake asked.

Tenzo thought for a moment. "Simplest explanation is it makes you intangible. Or at least, one of its uses is intangibility."

"One of its uses? What else does it do?" Blake inquired further.

"It connects to a separate sort of pocket dimension. It can warp things away to that dimension and send stuff back out at whatever speed you want. You can also send yourself there to hide or for transportation. It's one of the best space-time ninjutsu ever."

"So not only does it make someone intangible, it connects to a separate dimension? That's unreal." Yang said.

"You should see some of our ancestor's techniques. They're on a whole other level." Tenzo said with a smile. "We're talking divine power here, or something like that."

"Tells us about more cool stuff!" Ruby asked.

Tenzo chuckled. "Let's get Kageki to the infirmary first. We need him to be at full strength for the test tomorrow. Especially if he uses his Mangekyou."

The members of Team RWBY walked back towards Beacon, unaware that a lone person was watching nearby. He saw the Uchiha crest on the back of the two Uchiha's clothes and grinned.

"It's gonna be fun seeing you again Kageki Uchiha." The person said to himself.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**New chapter already? Heck yeah. I've been on a good roll so far so have another chapter. As always, feel free to review and if you're confused about something message me and I'll see if I can make it clear. Also, I now have a DeviantArt as well, with the same username of course. I'll be posting chapters there too, but never more than here. I will also be posting the Mang****ekyou Sharingan of my characters there when I can.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Test Time

[Kageki POV]

I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I tried looking around and saw nothing but darkness everywhere except where I was standing. I looked down and saw that I was standing on water, but I wasn't in the weird room from before. No, this place was more open.

"Seriously, where is this place?" I asked out loud.

"Where do you think it is?" A voice answered me back.

I looked behind me and the silhouette was back. It was the first one I had seen a long time ago.

"Why am I here again?" I asked First.

First said nothing. I eyed First suspiciously.

"You have started to use your Mangekyou Sharingan." First said.

"Yes I have. Is that a problem?"

It looked like First shook its head. "Not at all. You're doing well."

I glared at First. "So are you finally going to tell me who the hell you are? Why do I keep getting here every time I try to sleep? And why do you only show up sometimes?"

"It should be obvious where you are." First replied calmly.

"Well maybe I'm a little preoccupied to notice." I retorted.

First appeared to sigh. "This is your inner psyche."

"What, like my mind? If this is my mind why can't I see anything? Why can't I see you?" I asked, annoyed.

"Try looking with better eyes."

I eyed First suspiciously again, but decided to do what it suggested. I activated my sharingan, but his silhouette was still nothing more than a shadow. I tried my Mangekyou Sharingan and the difference in clarity was astonishing.

First no longer appeared as just a silhouette. First appeared to be a man wearing a black coat over a grey vest. He also wore black pants with a purple belt and a konoha forehead protector hanging from his left hip. Two things were weird though; from the looks of it he only had one arm, and the forehead protector had a scratch on it. His head was still mostly obscured by shadows, but I could see one of his eyes glowing through the darkness.

It was a Mangekyou Sharingan.

First's Mangekyou looked to be three intersecting ellipses with a small three-point star in the middle. I suddenly had a very uneasy feeling about First.

"I feel like I know you," I started to say. "but I don't remember seeing any pictures of an Uchiha who looks like you."

First shook his head. "My guess is your father hid any pictures of me from you. Someone like you is special, and your father most likely fears what you may become if you were to interact with me."

"Why would Father do that? And what do you mean someone like me?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"The hell with that!" I shouted. "Stop with all this cryptic crap. Tell me exactly what you mean!"

"We're out of time." First said before he disappeared.

Next thing I knew I was waking up in the Infirmary.

* * *

[Third person POV]

Kageki opened his eyes as the sound of thunder boomed. He slowly sat up, wincing at the movement. The first thing he saw was Ruby asleep at the foot of his bed, her head resting on his legs; the second thing was that he was now in the school's infirmary. He looked around the room as the door opened and Tenzo walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, you're up." Tenzo said as he set the tray on a table next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like every cell in my body is sore." Kageki replied.

Tenzo chuckled. "Using your Mangekyou that much will do that, you know. On another note, how's your eyesight?"

Kageki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question."

Kageki took another look around, taking time to look at small details. "Nothing different. Same as it was, why?"

Tenzo smiled. "I thought so."

Kageki looked at Tenzo quizzically.

"You fainted yesterday because of your Mangekyou," Tenzo started to explain, "luckily your Aura did its best keeping your body from taking too much strain, which is why you could last as long as you did."

"My Aura?" Kageki asked.

"Yup, although you did almost run out, so it seemed like it switched to protecting something more important than your physical health, which is why you coughed up quite a bit of blood and fainted."

"What was it protecting?"

"Your eyesight. Your Aura was counteracting the corrosion of your eyesight."

"So, as long as I have my Aura, I won't go blind from using the Mangekyou?" Kageki asked.

"I wouldn't push it." Tenzo replied. "You almost ran out of Aura and I don't want to know what happens when you run out. It might just mean you won't have anymore protection, or it could be like chakra where you run out, you die." Tenzo shrugged, then looked at Ruby. "You know, she was worried about you."

"I'm her teammate, of course she would worry." Kageki replied.

Tenzo chuckled. "I'm sure that's what it is. Anyway, I called Dad and told him what happened."

Kageki's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you do that?"

"Relax, Dad says he's glad that you're not hindering yourself anymore." Tenzo said. "I also had to talk Kagami out of coming to visit. She kept trying to insist that she has to meet our new team."

Kageki shuddered. "I don't even want to know what she'd do if she came here."

Tenzo chuckled. "Anyway, about your semester final test…"

Kageki stiffened. "That's right, it's today, isn't it?"

"Correction, it _was_ today."

"I missed it?" Kageki asked, concerned.

"Technically, yes you did. But I explained to Port why you missed it and he said he'd allow you to take the test as soon as you're well enough. Given that it's you and you're a stubborn idiot, I'd say you'll be at full strength in about a few hours or so. Plenty of time for this storm to go away."

Kageki looked out the window at the storm outside as lightning flashed across the sky.

"I'm fine right now." Kageki said as he tried to get up, but Ruby was keeping him from moving his legs.

Tenzo chuckled and walked over to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, wake up." he said as he poked her on the shoulder. Ruby shifted but didn't wake.

"Five more minutes Yang…." Ruby mumbled in her sleep.

Kageki rolled his eyes, put his hand on Ruby's shoulder, and was about to shock Ruby with lightning chakra, but Tenzo grabbed his arm and shook his head. Instead, Tenzo leaned in to Ruby's ear and whispered something. Immediately Ruby's eyes snapped open and she shot up, looking around frantically. Then she saw Kageki looking at her in confusion and Tenzo silently laughing to himself and started to get annoyed.

"That wasn't funny Tenzo!" She shouted at him as she tried to hit him. Tenzo sidestepped the attack easily.

"You two are just too funny." Tenzo said.

"What did you say to her?" Kageki asked Tenzo.

Tenzo put a finger to his lips. "That's a secret."

Kageki rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go. I want to get this test over with as soon as possible." he said as he started to get out of bed.

Ruby instantly looked away and covered her eyes with her hands while Tenzo stifled his laughter.

"You might want to put on a shirt first." Tenzo said.

Kageki raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked down. He was in fact, not wearing a shirt, but was at least wearing the same pants as yesterday. Kageki looked at Tenzo, annoyance in his eyes.

"Where is my shirt?"

"Well," Tenzo started to explain, "the infirmary didn't like that you were wearing a bloody shirt, so they took it off. I'm currently having it washed."

"Any you couldn't have brought a spare shirt?"

Tenzo shrugged. "It's not like you're shy."

Kageki gestured to Ruby, who was deliberately trying not to look, but at the same time peeking through her fingers.

Tenzo laughed, but his laughter quickly died. "Ah, right. I should bring you a shirt. Just, don't leave the room."

With that Tenzo made a seal with his hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kageki sat back onto the bed.

"You know it doesn't matter if you look. The front of me isn't that bad." Kageki said to Ruby.

"W-w-what do you mean the front?" Ruby stammered out.

Kageki sighed. "I should probably get this out of the way." Kageki turned around and faced away from Ruby so she could see his back.

Ruby dropped her hands and stared in shock. While there were bandages covering along Kageki's left shoulder and forearm, there were two large scars along Kageki's back, crossing into a large "X".

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Kageki shrugged. "Chūnin exams. I got careless in a fight. Not really a big deal. But people usually freak out when they see it, or they just stare, and it got really annoying so I try not to let it show all that much."

"Oh.." Ruby said, slightly disappointed.

Just then Tenzo appeared back in the room with another cloud of smoke and tossed a folded shirt to Kageki. Kageki quickly put it on. The shirt was the exact same one he had worn yesterday: red with the Uchiha crest just under the neckline.

"Thanks Tenzo." Kageki said with a nod.

"I take it you showed her the scar?" Tenzo asked.

Kageki nodded his head.

"Wait." Ruby said. "What about the bandages?"

"Ah, those." Kageki said awkwardly.

Tenzo furrowed his brow in confusion. "Come to think of it, I don't even know what's under them." Tenzo looked at Kageki. "Care to enlighten your brother?"

"I would," Kageki began, "but I also don't know."

"How do you not know?" Tenzo asked.

"I was unconscious when I got it. It was before we left for Vale, Father asked me to stop by Orochimaru-sama's place before leaving. When I did, Orochimaru-sama said that Father asked him to perform a quick and simple procedure that would help me survive out here in case Grimm were too strong. Turns out I never needed it."

"How would it help?" Ruby asked.

"Orochimaru-sama said that if I was about to die, to take the bandages off."

"That's it?" Tenzo asked suspiciously.

Kageki nodded his head.

Tenzo mulled this over while Kageki walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tenzo asked.

"To see Professor Port and start my test."

Tenzo rolled his eyes but followed with Ruby in tow .

* * *

An hour later Team RWBY was in one of the ships Beacon uses to transport the students to their missions or exercises. They were joined by Professor Port and a strange person who was sitting in a corner of the ship, cloaked so that their face was hidden. Kageki eyed that person suspiciously.

"Professor, who is that?" Kageki asked.

"He is one of the students who is visiting us from Haven for the Vytal festival at the end of the year." Professor Port explained. "He expressed interest in watching your test. Do you mind?"

Kageki continued to eye the student suspiciously. "No. It's fine."

"Excellent. Ah, it appears we have arrived." Port said.

The airship had stopped to hover over a mountain sized mesa that was close to the Emerald Forest. In the middle of the Mesa Professor Goodwitch was standing next to a large Ursa and was holding it down with her abilities.

"The timer will start when you jump down, but be careful because-" Port started to say.

Immediately Kageki jumped out of the airship before Port could finish his sentence. He landed next to Glynda and got a better view of the Ursa he was supposed to survive against. This Ursa was unlike any other Ursa, but was oddly like the Beowolf Kageki killed yesterday. However, unlike the Beowolf who had bone armor covering its arms and legs, the Ursa had Bone armor covering its entire body. When Glynda saw Kageki land she released her hold on the Ursa and jumped backward towards the edge of the mesa where the airship arrived to pick her up.

Team RWBY watched from the airship as the Ursa roared upon its release and looked around for prey. Lightning flashed ahead as the storm continued to rage on. The Ursa saw Kageki and started to pace around him, waiting for an opening. Kageki activated his sharingan and started to pace opposite the Ursa. Suddenly Kageki started weaving signs and launched a large fireball at the Ursa, who dodged it and charged at sparked a chidori in his left hand and rushed to meet it. When Kageki thrusted with his hand the Ursa blocked it with its arm. The collision severely cracked the bone armor, but left it still intact. The Ursa used its other arm to bash Kageki in the side and launched him away from itself. Kageki managed to stay on his feet and looked at the cracked armor. To his shock, the armor started to slowly repair itself.

"I told him killing the beast would be impossible for him." Port said up in the airship.

"Don't underestimate him." The stranger said as he stood up.

Tenzo's eyes widened in surprise upon looking at the stranger's face under his hood. "What are you doing here?" he asked the stranger.

The stranger grinned. "I saw you guys in the forest earlier and thought I'd pay you a visit. Since I was in the neighborhood after all."

Back on the mesa Kageki had switched to a strategy of launching several strong fireballs at the Ursa, but none of the fire had any effect on the beast.

"Damn," Kageki said to himself. "looks like average jutsu won't do anything."

The Ursa watched Kageki, and sensing his hesitation, started to move closer cautiously. Kageki sparked another chidori but didn't rush forward again. The Ursa stopped its advance when it saw the chidori.

"It appears he'll be able to wait out the thirty minutes with ease." Tenzo said. "Kageki's the only one so far who's done damage to the Ursa."

"What did you do on your turn?" the stranger asked Tenzo.

Tenzo grinned. "Dropped it in a swamp and just sat down for the entire time. Surviving isn't too hard for shinobi. But Kageki wants to kill it, and that might be tough, even for him."

The Ursa roared and this time when it charged its speed somehow sped up. Kageki barely managed to dodge at the last second and the Ursa charged right into a boulder that was behind Kageki. When the dust cleared it appeared that the Ursa had completely destroyed the boulder it crashed into.

"Shit, that's some serious power." Kageki said.

The Ursa turned towards Kageki and ran at him, not at the super speed it had shown earlier. Kageki held his ground and prepared to thrust the chidori in his hand as soon as the Ursa got close. When the Ursa got within five meters it stopped and raised its large arms, intending to slam them down. Kageki jumped back, narrowly avoiding that attack, and the Ursa's arms shattered part of the ground where it struck. When Kageki landed the Ursa shot forward and tried to slam its powerful arm into Kageki's gut. However, the arm was blocked when Kageki manifested his Susano'o ribcage to block the attack, but the impact shattered the ribs, sending Kageki backward. Kageki stood back up as another flash of lightning arced overhead. Kageki looked up and grinned. He looked for a outcropping on top of the mesa and saw a particularly tall one on the edge closest to him. Disregarding the Ursa, Kageki ran toward it and leapt to the top of it.

"A good idea," Port said as he checked his scroll. "That should keep him safe for the last minute."

The stranger grinned. "That Ursa will die right now." he said.

"How?" Blake asked skeptically.

Tenzo's eyes widened in realization. "Shit, he's right. Quickly, fly away from the mesa!" he shouted.

"Why?" Glynda asked. "We are perfectly safe up here."

As she said that Kageki sparked another chidori and raised it up above his head. The lightning overhead started arcing continuously and seemed to converge at a spot directly above Kageki.

"Trust me and fly away!" Tenzo shouted.

Port looked at Glynda who nodded. Port then turned to the pilot and told him to back away from the mesa. Soon, the airship was too far away to even see Kageki or the Ursa. However, the lightning was still very visible. The lightning had converged and turned into an extremely large beast with hooves and a large horn.

Kageki looked down upon the Ursa while the Ursa looked up at the beast with fear.

"This jutsu is Kirin." Kageki said. "Vanish in the flash of lightning."

Kageki lowed his hand down towards the Ursa and in a brilliant flash of light that blinded everyone, the Kirin launched itself at the mesa. When the light faded, the entire mesa had been obliterated, leaving nothing but rubble. Kageki stood among the large boulders, completely unharmed.

Everyone in the airship aside from Tenzo and the stranger were completely amazed, and the Professors were staring in shock.

"What… what was that?" Port said in awe.

"That was Kirin." Tenzo said, a small grin on his face. "The most powerful lightning jutsu ever created. And the one who invented it was our ancestor, Sasuke Uchiha."

"He destroyed the entire area!" Glynda said in disbelief.

"I'm not exaggerating when I say that this jutsu can obliterate mountains." Tenzo said. "Also, pretty sure that Ursa is dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure." the stranger said while looking out the airship. "I may have been hasty in my prediction."

"There is no way that Ursa could have survived that." Yang said.

The stranger gestured toward the rubble. Down on the ground Kageki sat down and rested while he waited for the airship, unbeknownst to him the Ursa was buried under a large pile of rubble a few meters away. The stranger jumped out of the airship down toward Kageki just as the Ursa burst out of the rubble and launched itself at Kageki. While Kirin didn't kill it, it did seem to obliterate the Ursa's armor completely. The stranger saw this and threw off the cloak as he fell down and started forming a ball of chakra in his right hand. As the Ursa's attack got closer to Kageki he activated his Mangekyou and manifested a new set of Susano'o ribs for defense.

"Rasengan!" The stranger shouted as he slammed the ball of chakra into the Ursa's back.

The Rasengan obliterated the Ursa's back and left a large gaping hole in the middle of the Ursa. The stranger stood up and grinned at Kageki as a gust of wind blew his blonde hair away from his face.

"Been a long time hasn't it, Kageki Uchiha?" The blonde said grinning.

He was wearing the same blue and orange jacket he used to wear, but did not wear a shirt underneath anymore. The pants had also been switched with a pair of dark blue jeans complete with standard blue shinobi sandals. The whiskers on his face were still very thin, and he was not wearing a forehead protector. Kageki looked up at his old friend before speaking his name.

"Hikari Uzumaki."


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

Hikari grinned at Kageki as he held his hand out to him.

"So how have you-" he started to say but was cut off as Kageki punched him in the face.

Hikari jumped back, confusion showing on his face. Kageki had stood up and now glared at Hikari.

"What was that for?" Hikari asked.

Kageki didn't answer; instead he started weaving signs quickly. Hikari barely had any time to jump out of the way before Kageki launched a large fireball at him. When Hikari landed Kageki rushed at him, and the two started trading blows.

"What's going on down there?" Blake asked Tenzo. "Why is he attacking his friend?"

Tenzo sighed. "I figured this might happen."

"Are you going to stop them?" Weiss asked.

Tenzo shook his head. "Nah, they used to fight all the time. Just let 'em fight it out. They'll get tired eventually."

Down below the two had broken apart and stood a few meters apart.

"What is wrong with you?" Hikari asked. "You'd think that when your best friend shows up again you'd be a little more happy-"

"Happy?" Kageki interrupted, eyes filled with loathing and anger. "Why the HELL should I be happy?" he shouted. "You left without warning for TWO YEARS."

"But Kageki-" Hikari tried to say, but Kageki interrupted again.

"I don't want to hear your excuse. How dare you show your face to me." Kageki started channeling chakra into his left hand, which sparked into a chidori.

In response, Hikari started to form a rasengan in his right hand. "Kageki I know it wasn't right to just leave without saying anything, but you have to understand I had to leave, it was for a good reason."

Kageki's eyes changed into his sharingan. "Your teammate is murdered, and your other teammate awakens a mangekyou, and you find a better reason to leave? You know what the mangekyou can do to an Uchiha."

Hikari looked away. "You had your family. I knew you wouldn't be the one to revive that old curse."

Up in the airship Glynda looked at Tenzo. "What curse is he talking about?" She asked him.

Tenzo's face appeared grim as he watched his brother on the ground. "Don't worry about it."

Kageki glared at Hikari. "So you just assumed I'd be alright? You assumed my family would keep me all happy like I used to be? Is that what you thought?"

Hikari said nothing.

"You know what I think?" Kageki asked Hikari.

Hikari looked up at Kageki.

"I think you ran away." Kageki said with venom in his voice.

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise, before settling into anger.

"How can you say that?" He asked. "Yozora was my friend too!"

"And yet after her death you didn't even show up at her funeral. You disappeared without a trace. You ran because you couldn't handle it." Kageki said.

Hikari's pupils changed to slits and his irises started to redden in color. "How dare you accuse me-"

"And now you show up out of nowhere pretending like everything's all good and right again." Kageki said. "You're nothing but a coward."

Hikari's rasengan started to change into a mass of red chakra that grew slightly larger. "And what about you?" Hikari spat back. "I heard you refused to use your mangekyou because of Yozora, I heard you shut yourself in all the time, not interacting with anyone other than your siblings."

Kageki said nothing, but added more chakra to his chidori, which now started arcing lighting around him.

Up in the airship Port started to move closer to the hatch. "I believe now is the time to put a stop to this." He said, but was stopped by Tenzo's hand. Port looked at Tenzo.

Tenzo was looking down with his own sharingan active, glaring at Hikari. He turned to look at everyone else in the ship. "Don't try to interfere." He said. "Not like you could anyway." He muttered to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"At this point there's only one person who could stop Kageki." Tenzo said as he pulled out an old flip-phone.

"Why do you have something so old?" Yang asked.

Tenzo shrugged. "The Uchiha never really needed one of the newer ones. We just need to be able to call or text. Now if you'll excuse me." Tenzo moved and dialed a number on his phone, stood in front of the hatch looking at everyone, preventing any from jumping down yet simultaneously daring any to try.

He put the phone to his ear as someone answered. "Yo, It's Tenzo. Yeah, we're fine. Kageki? Yeah, that's why I called. No, no, he's fine… sort of. Relax, nothing too bad. Look, Hikari showed up out of nowhere… yes, Hikari Uzumaki. No, I don't need to talk to Uncle about this. Dad, the Lord Hokage has better things to… look can you just get-" and Tenzo continued to talk, growing more annoyed and didn't notice that someone had slipped past him and jumped down.

Down below the ground started to shake slightly from the amount of energy being released from Kageki and Hikari.

"And you know the worst part?" Hikari shouted.

Kageki continued to say nothing, but glared at Hikari.

"I know why you shut yourself away. You were ashamed."

Kageki raised an eyebrow. "Ashamed of what? I didn't run away." he said.

"No, but maybe if you tried harder you could have saved her!" Hikari spat back.

Hikari immediately regretted his words.

Kageki's eyes shifted immediately to his mangekyou as hatred spread across his face. "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted as he charged forward, closing the gap between the two in a blinding speed. Hikari barely had any time to block the chidori with his rasengan, but he managed to do it and the collision of the two jutsu caused a brief flash of light as the energy exploded outward, sending both shinobi backward. As soon as Kageki landed he charged forward again, manifesting a Susano'o arm and tried to crush Hikari with it. Hikari dodged as much as he could, but Kageki manifested a second arm and struck him from the side, sending him sprawling on the ground. In the ship, Tenzo was still on the phone, but his face had gone grim again.

"Dad, how fast can you get here? Hikari said something he shouldn't have, and now it looks like Kageki is going to kill him." Tenzo waited for a response. "Yes, he's using Susano'o. No, it doesn't look like Hikari is putting up much of a fight."

On the ground Kageki walked over to Hikari, who was kneeling down on the ground, gasping for breath. Hikari looked up at Kageki and saw the anger in his eyes, but was surprised to see that there were also tears coming down Kageki's face.

"How dare you." Kageki repeated. "You weren't there, you didn't hold her as she died. You didn't see Uragiru laughing. You think I didn't try to save her? How could I have guessed that Uragiru was a traitor? What about you? Where were you in that battle?"

"I-" Hikari tried to say but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "When the attack started Sensei told me to hang back, call for reinforcements. I wanted to get both of you out as well, but there was a flash of light, and I couldn't see anyone anymore. I had to…" Hikari trailed off.

Kageki looked down at Hikari. "You ran." he spat.

Hikari looked up at Kageki. "I had to! If I didn't call for help then all of us could have been killed!"

Kageki manifested a Susano'o arm again. "You RAN." he repeated.

Hikari started to panic. "You're not listening, I had to-"

"You RAN AWAY." Kageki shouted. He took a deep breath before dissolving his Susano'o arm. "You are nothing but a coward." Kageki said coldly. "You're a disgrace to shinobi, to the village, and to your clan."

Hikari started to get angry. "Kageki you aren't LISTENING-"

"Save it." Kageki said. "This is over, get out of my sight you pathetic loser."

As Kageki started to walk away Hikari stood up, irises red and his pupils in slits. "Damn it Kageki, I'm the reason we had any reinforcements at all! How was I supposed to know you went all Mangekyou on everyone? You know why I left? I left to train! My grandfather chose me to be the next jinchuriki for the Nine-tails and I had to train so the Nine-tails' chakra wouldn't go out of control."

As Hikari was talking red chakra started bubbling around him. Kageki turned back to look at him.

"And how did that go? You're still as weak as you were." Kageki said.

Hikari clenched his fists as the chakra around him formed a fox-like cloak, with a single tail slowly forming. The whisker marking on his face growing larger and more pronounced.

_Hikari, calm down._ A voice said in Hikari's mind. _If you don't control your anger my chakra will consume you._

Hikari looked down for a moment but looked back at Kageki. _I don't care about that right now._ he thought back.

_Fine._ the voice seeming to huff. _Your ancestor at least put up more of a struggle for a while._

Hikari seemed to ignore that and let out more of the Nine-tails' chakra. The cloak started to form more tails, up to a fourth tail. Once the fourth tail sprouted Hikari became completely covered in red chakra, his eyes appearing as white circles. His hands became more clawlike, and he appeared to have very large fox-like ears sprouting from his head. A large crater had formed from the release of large amounts of chakra and Hikari crouched in the center of it, glaring at Kageki.

Up in the ship Tenzo immediately stopped talking for a moment. "Dad, get the Hokage and teleport here as soon as you can. Hikari just sprouted four tails and he looks extremely angry." After that Tenzo hung up and turned toward the rest of Team RWBY. "None of you is to go down there unless you want to die." He said looking at each of them in turn before noticing something. "Wait, where's Ruby?"

Everyone looked around but couldn't see her. Tenzo looked down and saw a speck of red moving towards Kageki and Hikari.

"Shit.." Tenzo muttered. "Change of plans, everyone down, NOW." He said louder. Before he could jump out Glynda turned to him.

"Before we move out, how dangerous is your friend down there?" She asked.

Tenzo mulled it over for a second. "Think of the largest army of Grimm you can imagine led by a colossal Grimm."

Glynda and Port tensed. "My word…" Port said.

Tenzo nodded. "Good, now multiply that by about one hundred and then you'll be close to understanding how dangerous Hikari can be. Thankfully, it's only four tails."

Down on the ground Hikari let loose a beastly roar before charging at Kageki. Anger briefly flashed across his face as he re-activated his mangekyou sharingan and manifested his Susano'o in its skeletal entirety. Kageki tried to slam a fist down on Hikari, but he used three of his tails to block the arm and used the last one to slam against the Susano'o's ribcage, shattering it like glass with the shockwave sending Kageki flying backward. When Kageki stood up he experienced a piercing pain in his eyes and was forced to cover them with his hands to lessen it somewhat. When the pain started to fade he dropped his hands and opened his eyes and was surprised to see Ruby standing in front of him, her scythe ready to fight. Kageki blinked for a few moments, not quite understanding.

"Ruby, why are you here?" Kageki asked.

"Duh, I'm here to help!" Ruby said while chambering a round in the sniper mechanism in her scythe.

Kageki gave her a stern look. "No, right now we need to leave. Hikari is too strong in that form for any of us to deal with."

"But he doesn't look any different from a Grimm!" Ruby said annoyed. "We could take him, I know we can!"

Kageki was about to respond but Hikari let out another roar and began charging at them again.

"Ruby, we need to leave NOW." he said as he grabbed her hand and started running away. Ruby switched her scythe back to a compact form and started running alongside Kageki.

"But why can't we just fight him?" She kept asking.

"Because in his four tailed form Hikari can easily kill us. He shattered my Susano'o like it was nothing, and even though it was in it's weakest stage that's no small feat. I can't fight against that right now, and I don't want my friends getting hurt."

Ruby didn't say anything more, but stopped running and took out Crescent Rose once more. Kageki stopped and looked back.

"Ruby I'm serious. He's more dangerous than any Grimm could possible be!" Kageki shouted.

But Ruby charged at Hikari with a determined look in her eyes. She used a combination of her semblance and her scythe's rifle shots to dart around Hikari, who was trying to keep track of her, until she darted toward him and sliced downward with her scythe. Unfortunately Hikari had sprouted a copy of his upper half from his back which grabbed the scythe with one of its claws and tried to slash Ruby, but she fired a round from Crescent Rose to propel her backward. Hikari still held onto the weapon though and he tossed it aside. Ruby stood back up and went for her weapon, expecting Hikari to try and stop her, but Hikari instead sprinted after Kageki again.

Kageki fully manifested his Susano'o's skeletal form again and crossed the arms for extra defense. However, this proved useless as Hikari slammed all four of his tails into the Susano'o and shattered it again. Hikari jumped forward and slashed at Kageki, who made a few quick hand seals and disappeared, nothing but a large boulder in his place. As Hikari looked around for Kageki he was hit in the side by Ruby who had retrieved her weapon and had opened fire on Hikari. By this time, everyone else had joined the fray and tried to stop Hikari. Weiss tried freezing him in large blocks of ice, which melted as soon as it touched him; Blake tried to tangle his tails together, but he broke the bonds with ease. Before anyone else could try something Hikari let out another beastly roar which pushed everyone away. Kageki emerged from behind a large boulder and made the tiger seal before launching several large dragon-shaped fireballs at the sky. Once the fireballs had dispersed more storm clouds began forming.

"Never expected that I'd have to use it twice in a day." Kageki muttered to himself as rain started falling.

Hikari looked up at the clouds for a moment before resuming his attack on Kageki. Hikari fought by slicing with his claws and swinging his tails, but Kageki now expected all of it and with his sharingan Kageki could easily dodge them. Once thunder started booming overhead did Kageki paused for a moment. Unfortunately this moment was enough for Hikari to slam his full body into Kageki and sent him sprawling on the ground. Kageki stood up, but was breathing heavily. The continued strain from his mangekyou had exhausted most of his Aura, and the rest of it was keeping his eyesight safe from the corrosion effect of his mangekyou. Thankfully, Hikari's last attack had separated them quite a bit, so Kageki raised his hand and sparked a chidori. Hikari sensed what Kageki was up to and charged at him again, but suddenly Ruby darted between the two of them, surprising both shinobi momentarily.

"Ruby get out of here!" Kageki shouted.

Ruby ignored him and brandished her weapon, once again intending to fight Hikari, who growled and launched himself at Ruby. Ruby darted around Hikari's attacks and tried slicing with her scythe again, but Hikari's body simply shrugged off the blade, not taking any damage. Kageki rushed in with his chidori and tried to pierce Hikari's body but was blown back by one of Hikari's tails. When he stood up again he watched as Hikari landed a punch on Ruby that sent her flying away. Anger surged through Kageki as he was surrounded by a black aura that quickly turned golden.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIEND!" Kageki yelled as his Susano'o exploded into existence once again, but now started forming muscles and skin, and ethereal feathers started forming along the wings. The head of the Susano'o grew shoulder length hair, with two bangs that framed the face, still having a halo indent right below the hairline. On the Susano'o's left arm a large shield formed and in the right hand a large blade resembling a chokutō. Hikari roared and began forming a small ball of chakra in front of him. Tenzo tensed and panic spread across his face. He brought out his phone again and dialed the same number.

"Dad, Hikari's about to fire a tailed beast ball! What's your ETA?" Tenzo asked franticly. "Dad?" Tenzo looked at his phone and saw that the call had ended.

"What's a tailed beast ball?" Weiss asked, nervous.

As Hikari prepared to fire Tenzo shouted as loud as he could.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" He yelled as he and everyone else dove onto the ground.

Hikari opened his mouth and swallowed the ball, becoming very bloated for moment, before launching the tailed beast ball at Kageki. Kageki's Susano'o raised it's shield to block, and as the ball made contact there was an explosion of light. When the light faded Kageki's Susano'o was completely unharmed, shield still raised. Tenzo raised his head and stared at the shield in complete amazement.

"That's...the Yata Mirror! How in the hell does Kageki's Susano'o have that?" Tenzo said.

"A very good question Tenzo." Said a voice behind Tenzo.

Tenzo turned around and saw two men standing side-by-side behind him. One had waist length black hair, onyx eyes, and was dressed in a dark gray kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back and matching gray pants. The other had short blonde hair and green eyes, who wore a long white cape with a red flame pattern around the hem and underneath was a black jacket with a blue zipper and orange pants. The blonde man sighed and gave the other a gentle smile.

"Just look at the mess our sons have made. Reminds me of our grandparents, right Matsuta?" The blonde said.

Matsuta chuckled. "All jokes aside Rinji, please control your son before he causes anymore harm to anyone."

Rinji looked over at Hikari, who had begun charging another small tailed beast ball, sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the next instant he had appeared directly in front of Hikari and placed a small piece of paper on Hikari's forehead. The Nine-tail's chakra immediately began to dissipate and Hikari fell on the ground unconscious. Kageki dissolved his Susano'o and almost fell as well, but he was caught by Matsuta who appeared next to him. Matsuta smiled down at Kageki who began to drift off into unconsciousness as well.

After a few minutes of gathering everyone up and making sure there were no major injuries everyone had boarded the airship and headed back to Beacon. Kageki and Hikari were laying down in the back of the ship while Glynda and Port chatted with Rinji about Konoha and its shinobi training methods. Tenzo and his father were talking to each other about Kageki's Susano'o with Team RWBY listening in.

"So how do you think Kageki got the Yata Mirror? I thought it belonged to Itachi Uchiha's Susano'o." Tenzo asked his father.

Matsuta looked up in thought before speaking. "I believe that since the shield itself is ethereal it may pass on to another Uchiha who is capable of wielding it. Oh, before I forget, has Kageki always been able to achieve the Humanoid form, or did he just advance to it?"

"He just advanced to it a few minutes before you arrived." Tenzo said, then grinned. "I also think I've figured out his catalyst."

"Catalyst?" Blake asked.

"Every Uchiha who awakens Susano'o starts out able to manifest parts of its skeletal structure and with training and experience they can continue to develop it into further forms." Matsuta started to explain. "Through many years of research with the help of Orochimaru, we've found out that some Uchiha are able to speed up the development of their Susano'o via a catalyst. The catalyst differs from Uchiha to Uchiha, but most of the time the catalyst is some kind of feeling. For example, our ancestor Sasuke Uchiha's Susano'o development was marked by the intense feelings of hatred he felt, most of them due to someone insulting his brother's sacrifice for the village, or for having been responsible for Itachi's sacrifice."

"So who else has a catalyst?" Yang asked.

"We think my sister has one," Tenzo replied, "but she won't talk to anyone about her mangekyou, so we don't know. But she breezed through her Susano'o forms way too quickly to not have a catalyst."

"Now, you said you found Kageki's catalyst?" Matsuta asked.

Tenzo grinned. "I'm pretty sure I've narrowed it down. It's one of two things; either it's the anger he feels at seeing his friends hurt, or it's the desire to protect his friends." He turned to the others. "You all heard what he yelled, right?"

"He said not to hurt his friends, right?" Ruby said.

"No, he said 'Don't you dare hurt my friend.' " Tenzo clarified, still grinning like an idiot. "He specifically said FRIEND, not FRIENDS. He meant one friend in particular."

Everyone glanced at Ruby.

"What, me?" Ruby said surprised.

"Well, that incident with the beowolves is the first instance of Kageki willingly using his mangekyou, and that was to protect both you and him. I don't know what happened before that, but you must have done something to make Kageki decide to start using his mangekyou." Tenzo said.

"Well, all I did was tell him he was being stupid for not using his power that he got from Yozora." Ruby said.

Tenzo and Matsuta tensed.

"He told you about what happened?" Matsuta asked.

"Yeah, why? Was he not supposed to?" Ruby asked.

"It's not that, it's just that he's only ever told three people what happened. Myself, Dad, and our sister."

"If he's only told you three, how do other people know about it?" Blake asked.

"Well, the intel team did do a search of his memories right after the incident, but only enough to know the gist of what happened." Tenzo explained. "They didn't care about specifics as much or about Kageki's feelings during it. So while people know the result of what happened, only three, now four, people know what really happened." Tenzo relaxed and grinned again. "You must be really special to get him to tell you what happened."

"So what did happen?" Weiss asked.

Tenzo and Matsuta exchanged glances, then Tenzo shrugged.

"I guess I can tell you if he's told Ruby. You guys need to know anyway, so I'll give you the quick version." Tenzo said. "What happened was that he went on a mission but was ambushed by a few enemy shinobi led by a traitor known as Uragiru. They fought, Uragiru killed Yozora, Kageki awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan, killed everyone else, then passed out."

"That's not what Kageki told me." Ruby said.

"I said I'd give you the quick version." Tenzo said shrugging.

"No, I mean Kageki said that he blacked out after Yozora died." Ruby explained.

Matsuta sighed. "Sometimes when an Uchiha awakens their mangekyou they lose their memories immediately after the awakening if the experience was especially traumatic, to help keep their mind mostly intact. It's probably affected other parts of his memory that he's not aware of, but as Tenzo stated, the Intel division didn't care much for specifics, so they left them repressed."

There was a brief silence in that part of the ship while everyone mulled over the information.

"So what's your sister like?" Ruby asked.

Matsuta suddenly stood up. "Ah, that reminds me. Kagami asked me take bring her here after Rinji and I sorted out the fight." He bowed to the girls and smiled at Tenzo. "I'll meet you at your school later with your mother and sister."

With that Matsuta's eyes changed to a four-point pinwheel which appeared to be split in two vertically. From his eyes space seemed to spiral into them, where Matsuta seemed to be sucked in by until he had vanished.

"What was that?" Weiss asked surprised and creeped out.

"That was Kamui. Didn't I tell you guys about that one already?" Tenzo asked.

"The one that connects to a pocket dimension?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, that one." Tenzo confirmed. "I told you guys it can be used for transportation."

"Your dad seems very nice." Ruby said. "It's not what I was expecting."

"Probably cause you only heard Kageki talk about him." Tenzo said shrugging. "Kageki had a different mom than me and my sister, so it's really awkward between them. I don't think Kageki cares all that much about it, but Dad overthinks it all the time and worries that he's not doing a good enough job so he ends up asking Mom for help, but she's still mad at him about it all so she just leaves him to fend for himself. Dad has made a few mistakes out of good will, and that has made quite a few misunderstanding between Dad and Kageki."

"Why doesn't your dad just explain himself?" Yang suggested.

"We've tried telling him to do that, but he never really gets around to it. He always worries about how Kageki will react, and when Kagami and I try telling him that Kageki probably won't care too much he thinks that Kageki doesn't care about him and he just turns into a mess." Tenzo explained. "Kagami and I have tried explaining things to Kageki for our dad, but it kinda made it worse, so we don't anymore. Eventually they'll sort it out, but really Dad is a great father. He has a Mangekyou Sharingan so he knows how to talk to any young Uchiha who awakens one. Thankfully we've had peaceful times for years so only a small few have awakened one."

"But, doesn't almost everyone in your family have one?" Blake asked.

Tenzo furrowed his brow. "Now that you mention it, it does seem like a lot of bad things have happened recently…" Tenzo thought for a moment. "I hope that it's not signs of change. I like the peace that we've been enjoying."

"Everyone likes peace." Blake said. "But that doesn't mean it will last."

* * *

**Happy new year everyone. This chapter took longer than I wanted it to take and I actually had to completely rewrite it at one point, but it's finally done! Also, for the part about Hikari sprouting another body, I'm referring to what Naruto did in his fight against Orochimaru if anyone remembers. Kinda hard to describe something like that. Anyway, thanks for sticking around and as always, let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**If you have questions feel free to pm me and I'll see if I can clarify.**


End file.
